k trials and tribululations
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: the third and final part to the return of the slates trilogy


K Trials and Tribulations (a sequel to both return and power of the slates)

The last thing that happened with the kings was the battle of the seven kings or the battle of the Damocles in which the true gold king Roren Barentain was reviled. Tatara the first death that caused the domino effects of the last two years also returned to life the last fallen person that had to come back. The Blue and gold kings where alongside Fushimi the Blue Kings third and the Strain Neko badly injured. The Blue King suffered the most out of them. The Green king also suffered as she lost the fight with Yukari and her brother Nagare both being badly hurt in the battle. It also transpired that Yukari was responsible for The Gold Kings near death three years ago hence her hatred of him. The blue and former red king also got married but refused to leave the country due to the fact the green king is still on the loose. After this The Gold King fell ill and is being cared for by both her second and Kuroh who are battling to keep the king alive. The time has come for the final battle and to see which kings live.

The Gold King house

'hay you how you feeling' Kuroh asks

'better than this morning' Barentain tells him

'you know it's like 7pm you have been asleep for like 8 hours' Borando calls through the open door

Kuroh gets up and shuts the door blocking her muffled complaints out.

'thank you that was getting annoying' Barentain sighs

'that is good then want me to stay here or want me next you' Kuroh asks moving over to the bed before getting an answer

'you know me so well' Barentain chuckles

'I should do' Kuroh tells her as she curls up into his side

'fine I get no choice do I' Kuroh asks

'no you don't' Barentain replies falling asleep

Kuroh soon falls asleep as well.

The next day

'Roren where are you oh no' Kuroh yells

'Kuroh are you alright' Barentain asks

'you're up are you alright' Kuroh asks

'thanks to you by the way you make a fantastic pillow' Barentain tells him

'you amaze and astound me most people would not be this alright after couple of days' Kuroh tells her

Then he notices the half empty bottle of pain killers.

'how many did you take' Kuroh asks

'about 6 why' Barentain replies

'I give up' Kuroh sighs

Barentain bounces over then kisses him. A knock on the door disturbs them.

'we heard noises' Borando tells them

'I am up I am heading to the bar goodbye' Barentain tells them dragging Kuroh behind her

'ok then' Tatara says

When they are safely out of the house and halfway to the bar Barentain stops making sure they haven't been tailed.

'You are a devil' Kuroh tells her

'I know' Barentain tells him

Then they make the final leg of the journey to the bar where Kusanagi looks surprised to see them. Mikoto and Munakta are already there as well.

'what are you doing up' Kusanagi asks

'I came to speak to you no not you two Kusanagi' Barentain tells Munakta

'why did you bring Kuroh' Mikoto asks

'oh I wasn't leaving him with Tatara and Borando and he won't go home' Barentain tells them

'well since you are here I will tell you all the story then you might as well call Yata and Fushimi' Barentain continues

'you called' Fushimi asks

'have you developed mind reading skills' Barentain asks

'no we saw you headed this way' Yata replies

Barentain gently hugs Fushimi then despite she is three inches shorter almost flattens Yata with a hug.

'what is she doing' Yata asks

'apparently her new thing is hugging everyone' Kuroh tells them

'don't you dare' Kusanagi tells her to late she is already hugging the poor guy

Mikoto and Munakta are next they are both braced for the impact of the tiny king.

'right know we have got that out of the way' Barentain tells them sitting on Kurohs lap who is just like what ever

'Shiro already knows' Kuroh tells them

'Yukari aka the bane of my life three years ago I was only 17 he must have been 27 because he is 30 know do not ask how I know' Barentain starts

'he was the one that attacked me I never forget a face then I met him again he knows it's me that's who and what I am truly scared of only one thing him ok two losing Kuroh as well but he scares me' Barentain tells them

Kuroh wraps his arms around her hugging her as she is shaking.

'you never told us' Yata replies

'do you blame her' Kuroh asks them

'no we don't blame you Kusanagi get her a drink and Kuroh one on me' Mikoto tells him

'Vodka for you and Kuroh I am going Saki' Kusanagi guesses

'how does he always get that right' Kuroh asks

'you drink Saki' Mikoto asks

'yes and I am just good that's all' Kusanagi replies

Then a phone rings. The Gold King looks at hers like it's a bomb about to go off.

'Hello' Barentain answers

'you are what' She asks

'right we are all at the bar' Barentain replies

'yes you can tell them yourselves' Barentain tells them

'see you soon' Barentain sighs hanging up

'Call Shiro and Seri' Barentain mutters

They do and the pair are soon on their way apparently Barentain is holding something back. Kuroh knows he face when she is hiding something.

'what happened' Shiro asks

'nothing yet' Mikoto tells him

'hay Roren your alive' Neko tells her beaming

'yes apparently I am' Barentain replies

'Captain what happened oh hay Roren' Seri tells her

'they just all call me by my first name I give up am I not scary' Barentain asks

'no you are adorable' Kuroh tells her

'oh my lord that's the best thing I have heard in ages' Fushimi laughs then holds his side

Fortunately, Borando and Tatara turn up at this point saving The Gold King.

'took you long enough' Barentain mutters

'we have something to tells you. Me and Tatara are in a relationship' Borando tells them

Kuroh looks like I so knew, Barentain is watching them, Munakta is half asleep, Fushimi and Yata are like what know and Mikoto is like well that just happened.

'I wasn't telling you oh hay Anna' Barentain says as the red king walks in

'Roren you are alright' Anna smiles

Barentain gets up and gives the red king a huge hug as Anna is one of her favourite people in the whole wide world.

'also Roren what is happing' Anna asks

'interesting question apparently Tatara and Erika are dating' Barentain replies

'Alright then' Anna says hugging Tatara

'Drinks this once are on the house' Kusanagi tells them

'what's the occasion' Yata asks

'one not dead gold king and those two getting with each other and the two pairs of you getting married' Seri supplies

'oh alright' Fushimi finishes

The mid-morning drinking party gets under way.

The green clan

'they haven't done anything for two days' Zengata complains

'well you sort of totalled two of their kings' Nagare tells her

'actually I totalled one king Yukari totalled the other before she impaled him' Zengata tells him

'well to be fair she was doing rather well' Yukari replies

'what do you mean' Sukuna asks

'well she and me have a history' Yukari admits

'why didn't you tells me this before' Zengata growls

Yukari looks at his king then thinks about what to say to her as he wants to keep his head on his shoulders.

'well I wasn't sure how you would take oh you know The Gold King well before she was a king I sort of knew her and we had an encounter so three years I was 27 she was only 16 or 17 and we had a fight she nearly lost her life and I not long after was sought out by your brother the then green king' Yukari explains

'so you mean she hates you more than anyone else could ever hate you also what has this got to do with Kuroh' Nagare asks

'we years apart where disciples of the colourless king which is how we vaguely know each other and yes part of me likes him in that way but with The Gold King between us well let's say with her in the way there is no way I can even get near him so if he loves her then I have to kill her and then him' Yukari tells them

'so what you going with is you hate The Gold King she hates you then you hate her more for stealing Kuroh as well and you know with who she is she could and nearly did kill you the other day' Tenkei replies

'yes I have no idea even if she is a king how she was still standing to run me though I am healing but I can still barely move or breath without being in pain' Yukari winces pushing himself up in his chair

'there appears to be many things we yet do not know about our young king' Sukuna adds

'she is stuck between the kings I think as Anna the youngest at 13 then her The Gold King at 19 then me at 23 then Munakta at 25 then Tenkei at 46 then the Colourless king around the same age then the immortal king at 96' Zengata explains

'with which king is she most loyal to apart from herself' CK asks

'The Blue King I think as she and him share a close affinity with him and Fushimi as well the understand her more than most she loves all three of the other kings though' Nagare replies

'hum I think you are right Yukari don't worry the king needs to go she is too much trouble plus she is down and maybe we should take this time to take down The Blue King as well' Zengata tells them

'if that's what you want my lady we will get rid of them once and for all though how is the question' CK asks

'we draw them out with the people they love we make threats against Kuroh and Mikoto to get them come out in the open. Yukari you are sitting this one out I want you around for a while yet' Zengata tells him

'then who are you sending after her she is difficult to handle even for a king sister' Nagare tells them

'Tenkei I think you might be able to handle her' Zengata smiles

'of course my lady' Tenkei tells her

'I will deal with The Blue King myself' Zengata tells them smiling broadly

'time to go and capture some kings' Zengata tells them

She alongside Tenkei then leave to deal with two of the opposing kings

Back at the homra bar

'so Roren I know we haven't known each other that long' Kuroh tells her

'yes I know that' Barentain replies

'I have something to ask you' Kuroh tells her placing his drink down and getting on one knee

Barentain is looking like this is actually happening.

'Roren Barentain the Gold King will you do the honour of marrying me' Kuroh asks

The Gold King just stares at him. Then makes up her mind.

'Yes I will' Barentain tells him

Kuroh slips a ring onto her finger that's what they were up to the other day.

'I am glad you said yes I would have looked a bit stupid if you had said no' Kuroh tells her

'I love you will my whole heart Kuroh why would I say no' Barentain tells him as he gets up

'Not to destroy this happy engagement but there appears to be a pair of Damocles Swords in the sky Green and Grey' Tatara tells them

'I better get going then' Barentain sighs

'Two kings need to go' Yata points out

'I will go' Munakta tells them

'no Resi it's our week off even if your shoulders fine the rest of you not so much' Mikoto tells him

'Take Kuroh' Shiro tells her

'are you sure' Barentain asks

'yes I am take him Borando deserves time off after chasing you around for the last weeks and taking your place as king' Shiro reminds her

'fine then' Barentain tells them picking up her sword

'I will go with Resi' Mikoto tells them

The others nod in agreement then the four of them leave.

'so which one of us reckons we may be going to a trap' Barentain asks

'I do' Mikoto agrees

'if you agree why did you come' Kuroh asks

'same reason you did to protect the one you love' Mikoto replies

Munakta just smiles then says,

'well at least I know I am loved'

'What took you so long' Tenkei asks

'Tenkei she brought you why did you bring him' Barentain asks dissing the Grey king

'Well you certainly are better' Mikoto chuckles

'Anyway I am here my dear kings to well kill you' Zengata tells them

'told you it was a trap no one listens to me' Barentain mutters drawing her sword

Kuroh sighs then draws his sword standing by the side of The Gold King looking like what am I going to do with you.

The Blue King also draws his sword while Mikoto thinks darn I feel so left out I am the only one hasn't got a weapon.

As the green king draws her bow and the grey king draws his pistol. Then activates the fog they think why did we not just leave it.

'So we can totally blame me for this' Barentain admits

'well whose smart idea was it to come along though he shouldn't have' Mikoto asks

'are you talking about me' Munakta asks

'are you all arguing' Tenkei asks

'well done stupid know I know where you are, Kuroh give me a boost' Barentain asks

Kuroh picks her up then throws her she has her sword arm outstretched and she takes a bet and aims for what she thinks is Tenkei which it is.

'how did you even do that' Zengata asks

'I am the second king' Barentain replies coldly

'wow she has gone dark side' Kuroh says watching her

'do you blame her Kuroh' Munakta asks

'No I don't' Kuroh replies

'Kuroh look out' Barentain tells him but she is to late

Tenkei has shot Kuroh which just made her mad which is not the best thing to do.

'No get away from him' Barentain yells blasting all of them apart from her self

'I think you have no chance Zengata go know before she kills you' Munakta suggests seeing the look in the younger king's eyes

'we will be back Tenkei come on' Zengata tells him

'Deep breaths' Mikoto tells her

'how did you even do that your Damocles is fine' Munakta asks

'why I am not fit to be king when I get mad I do that' Barentain explains kneeling using her cloak to stem the blood flow

'Ow that hurts' Kuroh coughs

'just stay still I need to look also you can't die you asked me to marry you' Barentain tells him

Then she sits on the ground stopping Kuroh from bleeding to death while the others who have been wondering what has taken them so long plus the light show got them worried.

'Kuroh got shot' Barentain tells them straight to the point

'ok that explains the length of time and what happened to the street' Fushimi asks

'anger issues' Barentain tells him

'I Need to take Kuroh ok' Mikoto tells her

She nods but stays sitting on the ground clearly in pain she makes no move to even get up. Yata walks towards her then wraps an arm around her back and takes one side Fushimi at her other side. Then they gently lift her to her feet.

'Get Kuroh to the hospital I will be fine' Barentain tells them

'No you're not fine' Fushimi tells her

'What I am just fine' Barentain says before throwing up all over Fushimi

'Well I suppose it's not every day a king throws up on you' Fushimi tells her

'sorry' Barentain tells him

'right I will get her home you get Kuroh to the hospital' Borando tells them

'alright look after her' Shiro tells her

Then they go their different ways

'I am going home to change' Fushimi tells them

'good idea' Yata tells him

'go with him they won't be mounting an attack anytime soon' Kusanagi tells them

They then leave.

Back with the greens

'when did she learn to do that' Fay asks

'I have no idea anger or at least emotions seem to be the key to her power' Tenkei replies

'then she is like the not last but gold king before him well what he was rumoured to be like any way her power is in her anger' Zengata realises

'apparently make her angry enough and I think she could wipe out half the city' CK tells them

'I concur with that' Tenkei tells him

'I never thought the girl from years ago could become The Gold King' Yukari winces

'oh your awake' Nagare says

'I think that must have done something to her Damocles' Sukuna suggests

'no it was fine' Zengata sighs

'what how could it be fine' Yukari groans

'she has barely used her powers that's why' Nagare tells him

'oh that makes sense then' Sukuna sighs

'we wait before trying anything again after you shot Kuroh the Gold King will be very formidable at the moment' Zengata sighs

'alright then my lady' Tenkei tells her

She turns to let the parrot go and watch for any signs of activity from the other kings.

The Gold Kings house

'Roren where are you going' Tatara asks

'To see Kuroh' Barentain tells him

'No you don't' Borando tells her

'but Kuroh' The Gold King whimpers

'if you go to bed know we will take you to see him later' Tatara tells her

The Gold King hobbles off to her bedroom then falls into the bed is asleep as soon as is on the bed.

'she never listens to me' Borando tells Tatara

'Kuroh is her life line she loves him Just like I love you' Tatara tells her

'Stop that' Borando laughs

Then they leave the king to sleep.

The hospital

'oh it's someone different this time what do you get up to' Dr Kyoto asks

'Blame the grey king' Shiro tells him

Kuroh is quickly taken into surgery to save him and The Gold King Shiro knows what she will do if he dies.

'Mew will Kuroh be ok' Neko asks

'He will be fine' Shiro tells her

Shiro has no idea how long later a familiar figure walks through the door her eyes Blazing.

'Roren' Is all Shiro says

She looks his way then turns away.

Yata and Fushimi's flat

'not every day a king throws up on you' Fushimi shudders

'At least your clean know' Yata tells him

'Hum yea much better that coat not so much good thing I have a spare' Fushimi tells him grinning

Yata wraps an arm around Fushimi and kisses him deeply the pulls away.

'I love you Misaki' Fushimi tells him

Yata looks at him like something is wrong with him.

'I know you do one thing before we go anywhere you might want to get dressed as while I have no issues with it they might do' Yata tells him

'yea one thing though better re dress this side first' Fushimi tells him

'I will give you a hand sit down' Yata tells him

Fushimi sits down and winces as Yata re bandages his side it's not as bad as it was but it's not great no wonder the captain and gold king aren't acting like themselves.

'are we going to the hospital' Yata asks

'Yes we are we have to be there for them also we might be some of the very few people she won't try and run through' Fushimi replies pulling on his shirt

Fushimi grabs a clean pair of trousers and coat then finishes getting dressed. He pulls on his boots last.

'Ready' Yata asks

'Yea' Fushimi tells him

Then they leave.

Mikoto and Munakta

'I take it we are going' Mikoto asks

'yes we are we have to be there for her she was there for all of us' Munakta replies

'Alright then Resi' Mikoto answers

The Blue King winces then dose something Mikoto never thought would happen he picks up the pain killers he was given and actually takes a couple.

'Do not mention this to anyone' Munakta tells him

'I promise I won't' Mikoto tells him

Munakta smiles then kisses Mikoto who wraps his arms around the king.

Mikoto pulls away sighing.

'we better go' Mikoto tells The Blue King

'Yes I suppose so' Munakta agrees

They then leave.

Back at the hospital

'I am not going to kill you in fact I can't kill you' Barentain tells Shiro

'so why are you glaring at me like that' Shiro asks

'oh not you the whole place' Barentain explains

'you move fast for an injured person' Tatara pants

'no I just took the car' Barentain points out

'you' Borando manages

'any news' Barentain asks

'none at the moment' Shiro sighs

Then the rest of them turn up the whole lot.

'Why is she looking at us like that' Fushimi asks

Then The Gold King near flattens him with a hug he looks like ok Yata nods then he hugs her back everyone knows how close her and Fushimi are he is the one person apart from Kuroh not in her clan she can talk to plus Kuroh issues she deals with Fushimi.

'Hay you what you doing up' Fushimi asks gently

'Kuroh and sorry' Barentain mumbles

'ah ok and its ok' Fushimi tells her as The Gold King pulls away

'Are you all with Mr Yatogami' dr Kyoto asks

'You know all of us so yes we are all with him' Barentain tells him

'ok then he is going to be fine no major damage and keeps asking about Roren Barentain' Kyoto tells them

The Gold King looks up at her name.

'That would be me' Barentain says looking up

'The Gold King is who he is asking for' Kyoto stutters

'hum yes' Barentain smiles walking past him looking at him like he's insane

'she does that to everyone' Shiro smiles

Barentain walks past into the hall Kyoto following close behind her.

'she is the strangest king I have ever met' Munakta sighs

'I know' Shiro agrees

'there you go' Kyoto tells The Gold King

'thank you' Barentain replies

She walks in dreading what she is about to find.

Kuroh is sat up looking at The Gold King who is holding a sword in one hand wondering why she still has that then thinks that no one would take it off her as she is a rather scary figure if she needs to be.

'why have you got that sword with you' Kuroh asks

'oh I forgot I had this' Barentain tells him looking at it

'how did you forget you had a sword in your hand?!' Kuroh asks her

'I had more important things to worry about you know' Barentain sighs wearily

'oh' Kuroh murmurs

'I hear you asked for me' Barentain smiles

'I did you lost this' Kuroh tells her holding out her ring

In the confusion she hadn't noticed the missing ring she takes it from him then slips it back onto her finger. She sighs then settles down onto the end of the bed.

'as much as I love you, you don't look great' Kuroh tells her

'neither do you' Barentain replies

At that moment the rest of them come through the door Barentain sighs but remains where she is sat. Fushimi walks over and takes her sword off of her one of the few people who can get away with it. Kuroh knows if not for Fushimi Barentain may not be still with them due to the fact that Fushimi is the other person she can trust outside of her clan.

'wow you really are loved she didn't even try and stab you' Borando mutters

'Oh I only almost stabbed you once' Barentain replies

'I thought she is your best friend' Tatara says looking shocked

'It was an accident' Barentain tells him

Kuroh is sat behind her laughing, The Gold King looks at him with utter contempt in her eyes.

'sorry' Kuroh tells her

'it's fine' Barentain Yawns

'You two are as bad as each other' Mikoto sighs

'yes we are' Kuroh admits

'I blame her' Shiro replies

'it's true' Barentain agrees

'you astound me' Fushimi tells her

'I suppose we should leave Kuroh in piece' Barentain Yawns standing up

'Come on then' Shiro tells them pushing them out the door

'see you later' Barentain tells Kuroh

Kuroh is then left on his own.

With the green king.

'who bets The Gold King is super mad' Yukari asks

'why do you ask' Nagare asks

'the street that she killed this morning' Sukuna replies

'we went to servery the damage like you asked my lady' Yukari tells her

'I thought so' Zengata sighs

'what is wrong' CK asks

'if she is like this know what would she be like if Kuroh died' Zengata asks

'she could and would wipe out half the city' Nagare replies

'all because she loves him' Tenkei replies

'indeed that seems to be true' Yukari replies

'then they have not only us to deal with but The Gold King as well' Nagare

'well looks like things are about to get fun' Zengata smiles

'one thing has any one seen my sword' Yukari asks

'No why do you ask' Nagare asks

'it's missing' Yukari answers

'I think our dear enemy The Gold King might have it' Zengata replies

She then turns away then walks to her room then shuts the door with a soft click the others get the message. So they leave her to her thoughts about what she is going to do next.

With Yata and Borando

'I think just leave them to it Erika if anyone can stop her it will be Saruhkio. We all know that even though you are her best friend, Saruhkio understands what she is going through right know as well he has been there so he will be able to deal with her you took on the mantle of gold king for a short time so you should get what I mean' Yata tells Borando

'I get what you mean, I agree with you somehow apart from me and Kuroh Fushimi is the one other person she seems to truly trust out of everyone. I also think she might trust you as well' Borando smiles

'alight then let's leave them to it hopefully I will get my husband back at some point' Yata replies

The two then go to the homra bar to keep up on the news leaving the other pair to be able to talk about what's on their minds.

Fushimi and The Gold King

'Did I do the right thing' Barentain asks Fushimi

'You love him like I love Misaki like The Captain Loves Mikoto and Like Kusanagi loves Seri, you know you did the right thing' Fushimi replies

'that's not well its only partly what I meant' Barentain tells him

'then what do you mean' Fushimi asks

'That I should be king again' Barentain sighs

'oh that issue, well as far as I know you should be you saved me' Fushimi tells his friend

'what would I do without you three by that I mean you, Kuroh and Borando' Barentain replies

'oh I know that, come on you I'm taking you back to get Kuroh' Fushimi tells her

'really they don't know do they' Barentain asks

'no and we won't tell them just yet' Fushimi grins

They walk to and get into her car back towards the hospital they drive.

The Homra bar

'where are they' Yata asks

'no idea not reply from her phone' Borando replies

'No oh he wouldn't well he is Fushimi so' Munakta mutters

'wouldn't what' Mikoto asks looking suspicious

'Taken her to get Kuroh' Shiro tells him looking like we knew this would happen

'Ok smart plan leaving those two with access to a car' Seri adds

They all look like we won't try to stop her though she is scary enough at the best of times.

The hospital

'we are checking him out' Barentain tells Kyoto a glint in her eyes

'I knew you would be back' Kyoto sighs

'She isn't one for leaving things un finished' Fushimi tells him

A few moments later Kuroh appears not looking great but he can't help but smile when he sees the pair.

'Why did you bring Fushimi' Kuroh asks as they walk out

'I needed a getaway driver' Barentain answers

'Also it was my idea to get you' Fushimi points out

'Oh details' Barentain scoffs getting in the car

'I really am your getaway driver though' Fushimi tells her

'Kuroh normally would be though' Barentain replies smiling

'why is she smiling, Kuroh why is she smiling' Fushimi asks

'I have no idea actually what did you do' Kuroh asks

'Nothing' Barentain smiles

They pull up to the bar in a squeal of breaks then almost crash into the bar as Fushimi drives up onto the pavement.

'what are you doing' Kusanagi yells

'hitting your bar almost' Fushimi tells him

'why is she smiling' Shiro asks

'No idea' Kuroh says wincing

'Careful' Barentain says helping him out of the car

'she's nice to you' Seri sighs

'I don't like most people you guys are the only people I like also help' Barentain squeaks

'I got him' Mikoto sighs

'Kuroh I love you guys well you're getting there' Barentain grins

'oh no what did you do' Yata asks

'I may or may not have accidently obtained this' Barentain says showing them Yukaris sword

'when did you get that and when' Kuroh asks

'The other day and you don't want to know' Barentain chuckles

They all just look at her like what did you do.

Green king

'so if she has it you know you will never get it back' Sukuna tells Yukari

'oh I will' Yukari mutters angrily

'you can try but after the other day and this morning I wouldn't want to go near The Gold King' Tenkei tells him

'oh I will find a way' Yukari replies looking at his friend

'why are you looking at me like that' Tenkei asks worried

'well I might need your help' Yukari answers smiling

'help with what?' Sukuna asks horrified

'I mean to finally dispose of Kuroh for good' Yukari replies

'oh ok then fair enough' Tenkei replies

'we shall commence the plan tomorrow Yukari' Zengata tells him suddenly reappearing

'yes my lady' Yukari replies defeated

They all then leave to their rooms planning on annihilating Kuroh in the morning, Yukari is looking forwards to it the most of course.

The other guys at the homra bar

'We better get going' Barentain tells the others getting up suddenly

'No you don't' Kusanagi tells her

'I am to tired what do you mean' Barentain asks

'you two are staying here in my spare room, it's not fair on Kuroh to move him far he's fast asleep Roren' Kusanagi tells The Gold King

She looks at him then finds her voice then answers him carefully choosing her words before speaking.

'thank you, I am glad I have you as friends, a king couldn't ask for better friends' Barentain says crying a little

'Don't cry' Fushimi tells her hugging her

'Look at that she really likes you' Borando mutters

'Let me go' Barentain tells Fushimi

'No' Fushimi tells her picking her up

'put me down' Barentain demands

'well unless you want Yata running off with Kuroh I suggest you let me carry you up the stairs' Fushimi tells her

'I suppose so but remember I am a king still' Barentain mutters

Munakta is laughing in the corner then he starts to choke. Mikoto is looking at him like please be ok then hits him on the back so hard causing The Blue King to face plant the floor which distracts everyone long enough for Yata and Fushimi to be able to take Kuroh and Barentain into the spare room.

'I am taking your car so you don't do anything stupid' Fushimi tells The Gold King setting her down

'me do something stupid?' Barentain asks innocently

'You have met you' Yata tells her placing Kuroh down

'Thank you both' Barentain tells them

They both give her a hug leaving the two in peace also to go and see if they can offer The Blue King any assistance.

'what did you even do to the captain' Seri asks

'I didn't do it on purpose' Mikoto replies

'Shush a very grumpy king and Kuroh are above you' Yata tells them

They are suddenly diverted by the fact Munakta appears to have stopped breathing which is not a good sign the whole room goes silent you can hear a pin drop.

'YOU KILLED HIM' Tatara yells

'what who killed who' Barentain calls down

Then she comes hopping down the stairs two at a time skidding to a stop just before crashing into a chair.

'She wouldn't have been sleeping she would have been making sure Kuroh was alright' Borando explains

'True be glad you didn't wake him up also the fact Erika likes you I wouldn't kill you' Barentain tells Tatara

'he's breathing I didn't kill him' Mikoto tells them

'oh that's good news' Anna tells Mikoto

'don't scare me like that' Mikoto tells Munakta

'what's with all the noise' Kuroh asks

'You stay' Fushimi tells her

Barentain sighs then drops to the floor next to Munakta who looks at her like I feel your pain, with a struggle he pushes himself up so he is sitting.

'I take it no one's going home then' Kusanagi asks

'no come join me on the ground Kuroh it's actually quite soft actually' Barentain tells him

Fushimi lowers Kuroh to the ground next to The Gold King who leans on his shoulder and is sleeping in seconds.

'Look at that' Shiro smiles

'Resi are you awake' Mikoto asks

No answer The Blue King is out cold Mikoto picks him up before claiming the sofa, the others just find spots to take power naps wherever they can

'I am taking you two home' Fushimi tells Kuroh helping him

As Yata picks up The Gold King gently not waking her otherwise he would be impaled as she is grumpy at the best of times.

They leave Borando stays behind as she gets the clear message that they are tow stay with the others and give The Gold King and Kuroh some space.

They leave the others behind then shortly pull up to The Gold King's house. Kuroh looks like he is ready to collapse.

'I am fine' Kuroh tells them

'No you're not' Fushimi tells him holding The Gold King

They get inside then Kuroh takes The Gold King from Fushimi then carries her to their room, Fushimi looks at Yata like you know we are staying right.

They then go to the spare room and crash there for the night The Gold King should not mind.

The next day

'Kuroh where are we' Barentain asks

'Your house' Kuroh tells her

'how did we get here' Barentain asks worried

A knock on the door stops Kuroh from answering her question, The Gold King sits up then looks at him like who the heck is that.

'are you ok I take it she hasn't killed you yet' Fushimi asks

The Gold King gets up after checking she is dressed then opens the door glaring at him knowing he had something to do with this, though why he is in her house is beyond her exhausted brain.

'I take it Yata is here as well then' Barentain asks

'Yes I am' Yata calls

'did you kill Borando and take her place' Barentain asks

'no they left them at the bar' Kuroh tells her hugging her from behind

'oh I know you had something to do with this' Barentain tells him

'you love me ...' Kuroh stops short

The Gold King is looking like she has heard something no one else has she holds her hand up then Kuroh looks at her like we forgot your sword.

'it's a good thing I have a house full of weapons' Barentain mutters grabbing a spare sword from a table in the hall.

'you know that's mine right' Fushimi tells her

'I am borrowing it what is it called' Barentain asks

'Pleiades' Fushimi tells her looking Puzzled

'good name' Barentain tells him walking up to the door

She then opens it knowing who is out their waiting for her she looks into the face of Yukari knowing why he has come plus the fact he must have been looking for ages cause he's a moron.

'Not know Yukari not Know or I will reveal to the world what I know' Barentain tells him

'You wouldn't' Yukari tells her

'OH TENKEI' Barentain yells

'how on earth does she do that' Tenkei asks

'No don't you even dare' Yukari tells her

'what is going on' Kuroh asks

'I do believe she is about to say something' Yata answers

'I think Yukari over here has developed a thing for Kuroh to try and hide the fact he really likes _**TENKI**_ ' Barentain says coughing due to the fact she is laughing so hard

'It would explain things' Kuroh agrees

'Go in laughing too much to try and kill you' Barentain tells them

The pair then leave Kuroh is holding a shaking gold king who has tears of laughter pouring down her face.

'oh lord I never thought I was actually right' Barentain giggles

'you mean you just guessed?' Yata ask

'Yea I did' The Gold King answers composing herself

They all look at her like she is the most insane but they have to go inform the others of this latest development.

Iwafune Tenkei and Mishakuji Yukari

'Is it true' Tenkei asks Yukari

'Maybe' Yukari answers

'you know I am like 15 years older than you right' Tenkei tells him

'I know that Kuroh is 11 years younger than me' Yukari retorts

'Do you not like anyone your own age' Tenkei asks before realising wrong thing to say

'you know there is no one my age apart from Nagare who I think has eyes for a certain woman by that I mean The Gold King's second and I am not inclined towards women' Yukari sighs sadly

'Well maybe we should give this ago' Tenkei

'One thing how do we tells Fay' Yukari asks nervous for once

'Tells me what took you so long' Fay asks

'when did we get back here' Tenkei asks

'I have no idea' Yukari answers looking worried

'Never mind that what do you need to tells us I think I may already know' Zengata sighs holding up her phone

'One more to the first four kings, I'm still alive. Ps Yukari and Tenkei may be dating. The Gold King'

'How did she even get your number' Nagare asks

'Fushimi possibly hacked my phone' Zengata snaps

'well then you know' Yukari answers

Sukuna is laughing in the corner so is CK they both stop when Nagare glares at them.

'We love you no matter what' Zengata tells the pair

'One thing am I allowed to kill her' Tenkei asks

'I think many people want to kill her' CK tells him

'I think we should go with who we want dead and why' Sukuna suggests

'alright you go first' Zengata tells him

'Fushimi and Yata mostly Fushimi you all know why' Sukuna says

'Shiro and if not him the strain to destroy him' CK grins

'The Gold King as she has been nothing but trouble for me the last few weeks' Yukari answers coldly

'Well I suppose I would like to deal with the red and blue kings seconds' Tenkei answers

'then good that leaves me The Blue King and Mikoto' Zengata smiles

'I will deal if I am able to with The Gold Kings second and Kuroh' Nagare tells them

'good we have a plan' Zengata smiles

'Alright then' Yukari says slowly sneaking off

'Where are you going' Tenkei asks

'to go get my sword back' Yukari answers

'do you want a hand with that or you ok on your own' Sukuna asks

'fine come on then' Yukari sighs

The pair go off Tenkei sort of looks like oh lord why did I agree to this.

'Just one thing I am closer to his age' Nagare tells Tenkei

'I have no idea' Tenkei sighs

They leave it at that as Tenkei wanders off to go and do something they have no idea what.

The homra bar

'Well you know, I just guessed' Barentain tells them

'just how did you even get to that conclusion' Seri asks

'well I though hang on he is always with Tenkei I think he might have a thing for Tenkei so I went with it it's not my fault that none of us are ever getting over how weird it is' Barentain says rocking

Kuroh just looks like what am I meant to do. Then he hugs The Gold King who is shaking in his arms. Making sure none of them are looking he kisses her.

'What are you doing' Kusanagi asks

Barentain pulls away then looks at him.

'I think it's called kissing' Barentain tells him

'hang on I just noticed this where are Mikoto and Munakta' Barentain asks

'they left before you got here no idea what they are doing' Shiro tells The Gold King

'I think I know' Fushimi tells them pointing to a Damocles sword

'Kuroh stay, Erika come on' Barentain sighs picking up both hers and Yukari's swords from the floor

'stay here I should be fine on Munakta's sword is in the sky' Barentain tells them leaving

'I give up' Kuroh sighs watching the last place The Gold King had been

'I feel your pain' Tatara tells him

With The Gold King and her second

'hay guys oh not to you Yukari' Borando tells him

'what took you so long' Mikoto asks

'we may have forgotten you' Barentain admits

'How did you forget us' Mikoto asks

'well I had other things to deal with like Kuroh and the fact he was shot, making fun of Yukari, apparently discovering his secret relationship with Tenkei and being The Gold King' Barentain answers

'Fair enough' Mikoto answers

'I guess you want this back' Barentain asks Yukari

'I do but I also want you dead so giving me that won't be helping you any' Yukari admits

'oh I know' Barentain answers

'Go all off you including Erika' Barentain tells them

'No' Borando tells her king

'GO' Barentain repeats

'Both of you go I will stay' Munakta tells them

'alright then come on Erika' Mikoto tells her

Mikoto and Borando look uncertain but they go as they go Yukari tilts his head as The Gold King stares at him.

'Smart move' Tenkei tells them

'I knew you at least would be lurking around here' Munakta tells him

'I will make it fair you can have this back' Barentain tells Yukari handing over his sword

'Resi draw your sword' Barentain tells him

'Yes of course' Munakta replies

'You know you're a king as well' Barentain tells him

'I may be but you are the second king I am the fourth' Munakta points out

'if your done could we get on with this' Tenkei asks

'Of course' Barentain smiles her eyes glinting

Then all hell breaks loose the amount of aura that is active alerts the others that they really need to see what's going on out there.

'Why the hell are you here' Kuroh asks Mikoto

'they told us to go maybe we shouldn't have listened to them' Borando admits

'I am going and no one is stopping me' Kuroh tells them

'I think maybe we need to go as well two more Damocles are in the sky' Fushimi says

True to his word the blue, gold, grey, green and colourless swords are high in the sky meaning the gold and blue kings are currently under matched and out number as Yukari, Tenkei and Sukuna are all there.

Kuroh is the first out of the door knowing what stupid things The Gold King will be attempting though he isn't in a good way he has to help her. Anna escorted by Kusanagi and Yata are next. The silver king plus Neko then Fushimi, Seri, Mikoto and Borando.

They finally get to the site of the battle The Gold King must be mad there is a huge dent in the wall.

'Nice of you to arrive' Zengata tells them

'Get away from KUROH HOW MANY TIMES' Barentain yells

'I like Tenkei' Yukari tells her

'oh ok then' Barentain smiles dodging blow then ducking under his arm

Tenkei sees her coming to late at he gets a sword hilt to the ribs going down where he had stood a few seconds ago. The Gold King steps over his fallen from not standing on him as she is being good.

'Why did you do that why?' Yukari asks

'Kuroh' Is all she says

'I hate you more than you will ever no' Yukari tells her

'oh I know how much you hate me and why' Barentain answers

Yukari looks at the kind then draws his sword then the begin to fight once more.

Then she notices how Sukuna go for Fushimi out of the corner of her eye saving him means possibly her death but letting Fushimi die would break Yata. She concentrates as hard as she can.

'what is she even doing' Mikoto asks

'you might want to duck' Borando tells them

The Gold King uses her powers to total the street and the entire opposing side due to the fact everyone else took Borando's advice.

'What was that' Munakta asks

'that would be my power' Barentain says collapsing

The green clan is already getting up then backing off and leaving. Yukari picks up Tenkei gently then glares at the fallen Gold king before leaving with the rest of jungle.

'Roren' Kuroh says walking over to The Gold King.

'Hum how's the Damocles looking' Barentain asks

'it seems to be fine' Shiro tells her

'That's good then' Barentain mumbles

'what did you even do' Fushimi asks

'saved your but that's what' Barentain answers

'You know most normal people would go Sukuna's behind you watch yourself, not oh I'm going to destroy the street to save my friend' Fushimi tells her

'It worked though' Anna tells her

'I know it did, seems you guys have me to watch as well as those guy's' Barentain murmurs weaker than before

'We need to get you some where safe to sleep this off' Kuroh tells her

Fushimi with a nod of approval from Kuroh picks The Gold King up as Kuroh is in no state to be carrying her anywhere. Kuroh stands up looking worried.

'Back to ours' Borando suggests

'Good idea' Munakta agrees

They make their way back to The Gold King's house Barentain safe in Fushimi's arms with Kuroh on one side with Borando on the other side Yata is just behind them.

When they finally get there the door is unlocked which does not bode well, then Barentain stirs.

'that's what I forgot to do' she mutters

They walk in Fushimi hands The Gold King over to Kuroh who takes her then goes to her room with her to make sure she attempts no midday escape attempts.

Fushimi stands leaning on the door frame, Yata notices that is holding his side no wonder he wanted to carry the king it kept him going

'no wonder she levelled a street' Yata tells him

'Took you long enough to figure it out' His husband replies letting Yata wrap an arm around him

'You're an idiot' Yata tells him

'Take him to the spare room she won't mind' Borando tells the Yata

Yata takes Fushimi to the spare room leaving three kings three seconds alongside of them not the right seconds to the right kings though. Also Mikoto and Tatara.

'Did you know she could do that' Munakta asks sinking into a chair looking drained

'no I had no idea that's why she wanted to not be the king I really didn't' Borando tells them

'poor Roren who knew' Mikoto mutters

'No wonder she hates what she is capable of' Shiro sighs sadly

They all look like what do we do with her we must be able to help her somehow.

With the green king and co.

'well we know what she can do' CK mutters

'what she can do she nearly destroyed us' Zengata sighs shaken

'Iwafune speak to me' Yukari tells him

'What did she do' Tenkei groans

'Tried to destroy us all' Nagare answers

'I know why as it was when Sukuna went for Fushimi which means you were right the fact she has close ties to the blue clan' Zengata groans

'So she will kill us before we can kill them her Damocles will kill her before we do' Sukuna sighs

'we have to push her to the limit make her bring her Damocles down' CK figures

'Yes first things first are you alright' Zengata asks the grey king

'I will be fine I just need to rest' Tenkei replies

'Yukari take care of him and get some rest yourself' Zengata smiles

Yukari gets the hint then takes Tenkei to treat his wounds that where inflicted on him by The Gold King.

'He really loves him' Nagare says stunned

'we all new that's why he faked liking Kuroh it's The Gold King he hates' Zengata tells her brother

'Well on the Brightside he might keep Yukari out of trouble' CK

'that is a good point' Sukuna agrees

Then Zengata yawns clearly wiped out they take their leave one by one then Zengata goes for a power nap to try and clear her head.

The Gold Kings house

Kuroh and The Gold King

'That was fun' Barentain murmurs

'You are insane' Kuroh tells her putting her down on the bed

Barentain sits up the wriggles under the covers still dressed she pulls off her shoes then settles down, Kuroh takes of his jacket then lies down next to The Gold King who immediately curls up into his good side. This he knows means she is stressed out he wraps an arm around her making sure she is comfortable he soon her's her snoring softly then allows himself to fall asleep.

Fushimi and Yata

'Your bleeding badly' Yata tells His husband

A knock on the door startles them then Borando pokes her head around the door.

'I got stuck with this' She mutters grumpily

'With what' Yata asks

'As much as she loves you she won't love the blood stains so here you go' Borando tells them

Borando then hands them a first aid kit then leaves them to it. Yata looks at Fushimi like ok then

'What did you even do' Yata asks

'Tore my stiches out badly' Fushimi murmurs

Yata picks up his jumper then presses it to Fushmi's side who winces from the pain. Yata also winces as this is breaking his heart.

'Hold that a minute' Yata instructs he then pulls out some gauze and bandages

Yata then carefully peels the jumper away from Fushimi's side then thinks about what to do next, then figures he will have to pull the rest of Fushimi's stiches out.

'Saruhkio do you trust me' Yata asks gently

'I do Misaki why' Fushimi asks worried

'I need to pull the rest of these stiches out' Yata tells him

'Go on then I know you're only trying to help me' Fushimi tells him

Yata pulls as gently as he can Fushimi turns pale, Yata isn't sure if it is from blood loss or the pain which ever it is it's breaking Yata apart. When he has finally pulled the last stich out he drops the bloodied thread into the bin.

'Saruhkio breathe' Yata tells him

'I am fine keep going' Fushimi tells him

Yata carefully places a large square of Gauze over Fushmi's side scarlet blood already seeping through. Then Yata wraps a bandage around his ribs winding it round three times.

'That should do it' Yata tells His husband helping him to lay down

Yata lays down next to him avoiding his bad side. Fushimi rests his head on Yata's chest falling asleep but still clearly in pain.

Mikoto and Munakta

'Resi are you alright' Mikoto asks

'No' The Blue King mutters

'Take the other spare room' Borando tells Mikoto watching the turmoil on his face

'Thank you' Mikoto tells her picking up The Blue King

Mikoto walks upstairs to the second to last empty room the only other one happens to be Borando and Tatara's room. He pushes the door open with a foot.

'I didn't think you looked great' Mikoto mutters

'Just tired' Munakta Yawns

Mikoto lays his husband down on the bed after removing his boots and coat then lays down next to him The Blue King wraps an arm around him then he moves closer allowing the king to snuggle into him as it's the only way he will know sleep.

They are soon both asleep.

The others

'I mean they all look adorable but you know we never mention this' Tatara suggests

'I agree just checked on My king and Kuroh' Borando sighs

'speaking of your king how can she even do that' Anna asks

'Anger, fear, love, Disgust, happiness and sadness. What do they have in common' Borando asks

'they are all emotions' Neko mews

'If she wanted to she could wipe out half the city and if she didn't want to the effect would still be the same she is like a walking time bomb. With Kuroh added in the mix she is worse than ever with all of you she is getting worse she can control herself but her emotions affect her powers meaning well she gave me her powers but you figured it out so she had to become the king again' Borando rambles

'Breathe' Tatara tells her

'So your saying she is the most dangerous of all the kings' Kusanagi asks

'not dangerous different' Borando admits

'She sure is different' Shiro agrees

'Well I suggest we get some rest' Seri sighs

'You can crash here where you can Anna can take the sofa bed again, Shiro you and Neko use the one in the basement' Borando says caving in

They all wander off to where they are spending the night for the first time Tatara spends the night with Borando which is sweet.

The next day with the jungle clan

'Good morning Mishakuji' Tenkei tells him

'Good morning' Yukari replies rolling over to kiss him

A knock on the door makes Yukari pull away he then as he is still dressed to get up to answer the door knowing it is likely Sukuna or CK.

'Ah you are awake good' CK says

'Yes we are' Yukari answers

'Bring Tenkei with you' CK tells him before leaving them

'Any ideas?' Yukari asks

'None at all' Tenkei says wincing

'Careful' Yukari tells him helping him up

They then make their way to command central where the others are waiting for them.

'What happened?' Yukari asks

'Nothing yet' Zengata sighs

'That's the issue' Tenkei asks

'Yes after last night well I thought they would be up to something already' Zengata sighs

'Also how are you doing' Nagare asks Tenkei

'Better thanks to Yukari' Tenkei answers sitting down carefully

Yukari sits down next to him the others understand in fact Zengata had a feeling this has been going on longer than they are letting on.

'You two it's strange but you love each other and that's all that matters' CK smiles

'Thank you' Yukari smiles back

'Yes I have a feeling we won't be seeing The Gold King for a while' Tenkei sighs

'I agree on that front after what she did yesterday and a few days ago I have a feeling that we won't be seeing her' Zengata agrees looking annoyed

'That leaves three kings for three kings' Sukuna reminds her

Zengata smiles then sits down wondering what to do next.

The Gold Kings house

'I hear people' Barentain mutters

The Gold King gets up swaying slightly on her feet still drained from yesterday's street destroying exploits.

Kuroh gets up looking at her like behave and be nice to however it is.

'How are you feeling' Kuroh asks

'Better tired but better' Barentain explains

Kuroh though he shouldn't gently pick her up wincing slightly with the effort but keeps hold of her then picks up his jacket with his free hand then tucks it over her before kissing her gently.

They walk out and bump into Tatara who is with Borando the Gold King says nothing just huffs slightly.

'Hay boss' Borando tells her

'hay Erika' Barentain yawns

Both pair go down the stairs where they find the others bar Fushimi and Yata which is strange they all think as we know they were here last night so where are they know.

'Where are Yata and Fushimi' Kuroh asks

'No idea not seem them yet this morning' Mikoto answers

Kuroh sets The Gold King down who wraps his jacket around herself Mikoto gets up from his chair letting The Gold King have it. Kuroh sits down first as normal then she sits on his lap looking pale and drawn.

'I am fine don't worry about me' Barentain Yawns

'Take this' Munakta tells her handing her a cup of coffee

'Just to say you don't look great ether' Tatara tells Munakta

'See I told you Resi' Mikoto says leaning next to him

Footsteps on the stairs indicate the presence of most likely Fushimi and Yata otherwise someone else has broken in The Gold King is like meh to tired.

'what happened to you guys' Anna asks as they walk in

Fushimi is incredibly pale when he turns to them they notice the fact he is wearing Yata's jumper not his own shirt which means he must have lost a lot of blood.

'Take my chair' Kusanagi tells Fushimi getting up for him

'Thanks' Fushimi says lowering himself slowly but he still grimaces as he sits down

Yata stands next to him watching him protectively.

'You look like you have woken up a bit' Fushimi tells Barentain

'I have you on the other hand well both you and Munakta looks like your about to pass out any second, Mikoto you might want to catch him' Barentain tells him

'What do you mean' Mikoto asks

Then Mikoto sure to her word has to catch The Blue King he looks like how did you even know as he picks him up and lays him down on the sofa once Anna has moved for him.

'Saw it in the reflection of Fushimi's glasses' Barentain answers before he can ask

'that would explain it' Mikoto sighs propping The Blue King up the sitting behind him

'I told you he's as tired as I am Fushimi I take it that your side opened up again just please tells me you didn't get blood all over my wood floor' Barentain asks

'I don't think we did' Fushimi answers

'it's fine if you did because I love you really' Barentain chuckles

Then she falls of Kurohs lap she sits up dust herself down then stands up shaking her head then she vanishes from sight.

'well that was odd' Kuroh says

'what is she even doing' Yata asks

'Go see what she is doing please Kuroh' Borando asks worried

'you could go and see' Kuroh protests

'Yes but one this saves me getting stabbed and two you're the one marrying her not me' Borando replies

Kuroh sighs then gets up to locate The Gold King, Fushimi looks at The Gold Kings second like your just evil.

'Roren what are you doing' Kuroh asks

The Gold King pokes her head out the door.

'you didn't tell me I had blood on me' Barentain mutters

'sorry can I come in' Kuroh ask

She opens the door slightly then pulls him inside making sure no one else is watching.

'You look amazing' Kuroh tells her

The Gold King has pulled down most of her hair leaving the front bit plated tied together loosely the rest tumbling down her back in a pink wave. She is wearing a soft short sleeved grey dress Kuroh has never seen before. It has a gold sash wrapped around the middle.

'Time to be a king' Barentain tells him picking up a sword not Fenikkusu this blade is longer with a gold and silver hilt.

'that's not your normal sword' Kuroh manages

'Hum oh no meet shatter, this sword is old given to me by the late gold king' Barentain informs him

'That explains it also what's with the outfit' Kuroh asks next

'Ah what you have seen me wearing that dress the white one was the outfit I choose when I was a second this is my outfit as a king' Barentain explains

Kuroh looks at her then takes her hand. He sighs then walks her down the stairs the others all look up as they enter the room.

'You are so pretty' Neko mews happily

'thank you' Barentain smiles

'you look like you were destined to be a king' Yata sighs

Fushimi gets up limps across to the king then hugs her, Kuroh let's this happen as Fushimi and Barentain are very good friends.

'I told you where meant to be the king' Fushimi whispers

'I think so' Barentain replies

Fushimi let's go then Hugs Kuroh who is like should I be insulted or not plus he is still worried after the whole Yukari thing but Fushimi is married so it's fine.

'Aw my two boys' Barentain laughs

'you monster' Tatara tells her

'it was funny' Yata agrees he has tears pouring down his face

'I am so getting revenge on you two' Kuroh growls

The Gold King high fives Yata the pair clearly had set this up between them.

'This is why you to should have never become friends' Munakta laughs

'we thought Fushimi and Yata was bad, you two are worse' Kusanagi sighs

'Sorry' Barentain tells Kuroh.

'onto something more serious what do we do about the other kings' Anna asks

'I didn't get that far well I did actually' Barentain answers

'what do you mean?' Shiro asks her

'We need to make a truce the, the truce of seven or the truce of the slates as I like to call it' Barentain proposes

The others look like when did you plan to tells us this information.

The green king

'I think we know her next move' Nagare offers

'what would that be dear brother' Zengata asks

'She want's what the last gold king did peace' Nagare replies

'then why is she fighting' Yukari asks confused his face twisting slightly

'we provoked her that's the truth' Tenkei says holding his side

'Hum I suppose but I am not forgiving her for what she did to you though' Yukari answers him wrapping an arm around Tenkei holding him closer

'I thought you might say that so how about you go and actually take Kuroh out to put our peace loving gold king out of action' Zengata asks sweetly

'I will willing do that for both of you' Yukari tells her letting go of Tenkei

Yukari gets up stretches then sighs picks up his sword then bends down to give Tenkei a quick kiss before heading out to destroy The Gold King and maybe the city.

'You know she could destroy the whole city' Tenkei asks

'I don't think she will this time' Zengata replies

'That would be because losing Kuroh will be too much for her' Sukuna guesses

'indeed' Zengata grins coldly

'When she is gone that leaves three kings' for three kings'' Nagare understands

'Though if she goes the other way then we pray they can control the fallout from her' CK adds

'that is also true' Sukuna agrees

'Tenkei what are your thoughts on this' Zengata asks the grey king who has stayed silent

'I think we hope Mishakuji can get rid of Kuroh without her interfering in his plans' Tenkei tells her shocking them

'You used his first name' CK mutters traumatised by this

'I know I did I love him and he loves me if you don't like that fact that's fine because to me it doesn't matter what you think' Tenkei retorts

'I know I am actually glad you got with each other actually' CK answers truthfully

'Good I am glad we are all getting along still' Zengata sighs thankfully

With Yukari

'Come out to play Kuroh I know you're in there' Yukari calls

Inside the house

'Is that Yukari' Barentain asks looking through the blind

'Suoh help me up' Munakta mumbles yawning

Mikoto sits up the king wrapped in his arms then swings his legs of the side of the sofa then stands up cradling Munakta in his arms before gently setting him down.

Then he sets The Blue King gently down on the ground keeping one arm firmly wrapped around his Husbands waist keeping him close.

'Why is he outside let me go Kuroh' The Gold King says struggling

'Take her' Kuroh tells Borando

Borando takes the struggling gold king despite the fact he shouldn't Fushimi takes her other side holding her where she is.

'You did the same for me' Kuroh tells The Gold King

'No don't you dare' Barentain tells him

She can't pull away as she will hurt Fushimi which is not her plan. She looks at Kuroh with pleading eyes but to no avail.

'Kuroh go before she gets away' Shiro tells him

Barentain feels like she has been punched in the gut as Shiro tells him this, as Kuroh walks out the door it's too much for her she collapses in the arms of her two best friends in the world. Fushimi goes down with her as he is to slow, Borando just gets away in time.

Fushimi pays no attention to himself waving Yata off, he lets The Gold King hug him, he knows from the fact the front of his shirt is wet The Gold King is crying.

'At least let her go outside she deserves this much' Yata tells them all

'I agree' Fushimi murmurs

He gently picks up The Gold King who actually lets him, Yata gently pats her head for some reason.

'I'm not a dog' Barentain mutters

'Sorry Saruhkio is better at this than me' Yata tells her

'Apparently' Munakta yawns loudly

As they get outside Yukari and Kuroh are mid fight Yukari hasn't even spotted The Gold King who is growling curses under her breath about Tenkei mostly about the things she will do to him.

'You know there is one thing we have in common Kuroh' Yukari tells him

'What would that be?!' Kuroh questions

Fushimi sets The Gold King down at this point, as he looks round he see The Blue King has crumpled to the floor Mikoto kneeling next to him looking worried about both him and the fight that's going on.

'That would be the fact we both fight to protect the people we love in my case Tenkei in yours's Barentain' Yukari snarls

'Deep breaths' Tatara tells The Gold King breathing with her

'That's it' Kusanagi tells her

Kuroh distracted get impaled fortunately The Gold King turns as she notices the state Munakta is in so doesn't see what happens which is good for the fact her powers would destroy them if she had seen.

'I am sorry Kuroh but you have to die' Yukari tells him raising his sword then bringing it down.

'No' The Gold King screams to late

Then instead of pulverising everyone she just drops.

'My work is done' Yukari tells them

'Leave him' Barentain tells him

Yukari is shocked but takes this time to disappear to whence he came.

'Boss' Borando asks gently

'Get Kuroh to the hospital' Barentain says Slowey choosing her words carefully

'Take Resi as well' Barentain adds softly

Mikoto gathers The Blue King in his arms, then Kusanagi gets Kuroh he knows enough to leave Fushimi and Yata behind for The Gold King.

'Shiro go we still have me and Anna' Barentain tells him

Shiro nods then leaves with the other four Neko stays behind with the rest of them. When they have left The Gold King finally breaks down in Fushimi's arms.

The others look as worried as they could possibly be at this point.

With the blue, silver kings, Kusanagi, Kuroh and Mikoto

'Is he still alive back there' Kusanagi asks Mikoto who is stuck between the blue king and Kuroh

'Which one of them' Mikoto asks back

'either of them' Shiro replies

'Resi is breathing, Kuroh is bleeding all over Barentain's car but he is alive so I don't think she will care about the blood' Mikoto tells them

They finally pull up to the hospital where they are like again really isn't that the same guy from the other day and the blue king again.

'The green king really has it in for us' Shiro explains

'Apparently' Kyoto mutters getting the pair whisked in

A few moments later a group of people walk in. Who shouldn't be here but they are any way.

'We had to bring her' Fushimi explains

The gold king is lead in by her second and Tatara who sits her in a chair standing either side of her with Fushimi sat in the chair next to her.

'Yata is looking after Anna and Neko, Seri is holding down the fort with sceptre four before you ask' Fushimi says running a hand through his hair

'Alright then' Shiro replies

'I am sure there where less of you before' Kyoto mutters looking at them

'any way the blue king I have no idea what he has been doing but the fact he stayed on his feet this long I am amazed, he needs rest and I mean it. Kuroh on the other hand is alive despite having been both shot and stabbed this week is alive he is sleeping currently but he is alive we put them in different rooms this time though they are next to each other' Kyoto tells them

'You two stay we better be heading back, Fushimi you stay, Erika you deserve a night off' Shiro tells her

They all agree to this with some reluctance but Tatara drags her off before she can complain too much.

The remaining three follow Kyoto through Fushimi goes with the gold king to keep an eye on her.

Blue king and Mikoto

Kyoto leaves them alone. Mikoto sits down in the chair closet to the bed.

'I wondered when you would turn up' Munakta murmurs

'You won't get rid of me that easily' Mikoto sighs taking his hand

'next time you can be the target' Munakta chuckles

'it would make it fair I suppose' Munakta smiles back

Mikoto kisses his husband gently making sure that he is causing him no pain then pulls away.

'get some sleep I will be right here when you wake up' Mikoto tells him taking his hand

Munakta mumbles something then is soon snoring softly Mikoto sighs worried about Munakta more than anyone realises.

With Kuroh, The gold king and Fushimi

'Do you want me to come in' Fushimi asks

'I do' Barentain replies

Fushimi opens the door for the king who stops in her tracks when she sees Kuroh, Fushimi guides her to the chair next to the bed then stands by the window watching the pair.

Kuroh has woken up then smiles at the gold king, then notices Fushimi's presence as well.

'Just in case she tries to kill you Erika would have let her' Fushimi tells him

'Good thing she brought you then' Kuroh mutters

'I wasn't going to kill him' Barentain huffs

'I hope not, also maybe you were right I should have not been stupid to take Yukari on when I had already been shot' Kuroh admits

'I don't try and stop you because I hate you I do it because I love you' Barentain snaps

'I know and Fushimi are you alright' Kuroh asks

Fushimi shakes his head then tries to stand straight but he is in too much pain, the gold king rushes out of the door yelling for Kyoto who comes running to her aid.

'What did you do' Kyoto asks

'Fushimi' Barentain informs him

'He is breathing but the amount of blood he is losing' Kyoto tells her as stretcher comes to take Fushimi away

Mikoto has also appeared looking like someone's got to tells Yata.

'Stay here keep an eye on Kuroh I will phone them' Barentain tells him

Mikoto is left standing in the hallway thinking what has happened for us to fall this badly.

The green king

'Mission complete' Yukari tells Zengata walking back in

'What happened' Tenkei asks

'She gave up also the blue king looks like he may be dying as well' Yukari tells them dropping down onto the sofa

'He looked fine when we last saw him' Sukuna says

'Apparently not' Zengata muses

'Then this means we took out two kings rather than the one we hoped to take out' Nagare points out

'Oh one more thing' Yukari tells the pair

'What is it' Zengata asks hopeful

'Fushimi didn't seem to be in great shape either' Yukari tells her

'What oh the other day' Zengata mutters to herself

'Yes it would seem Sukuna did more damage than anyone thought' CK nods looking at Sukuna

'I try my best' Sukuna tells him

'well good job' Zengata congratulates him

'That leaves less obstacles in the way we just have to find the slates' Nagare tells her

'One thing at a time we kill the king's then take the slates without them in the way there is no way we can fail' Zengata answers

'I know that but the gold king isn't going to stay down long not if two of the people she cares about most in the world have been taken down by us' Tenkei sighs wincing

'I am aware of that fact we have to take her down while she is of guard then' Zengata snaps

'Are you alright my lady' CK asks carefully

'No I am not we should have been rid of them by know but no matter what we do they keep coming back or they spring some knew surprise on us' Zengata growls menacingly

'Then we fight back and take back the slates the gold king will know where they are as she is now the keeper of the slates don't forget that' Yukari offers

'I forgot about that we get what we need from her then kill her once we have what we need from her good idea Yukari Thank you' Zengata tells him

'You are welcome my lady' Yukari responds quietly

'Why are you talking so quietly' Sukuna asks

'That would because Iwafune is fast asleep' Yukari mutters getting up then picking up the grey king

'There is nothing more we can do today take him the both of you deserve some rest after all you have done for me the last few week' Zengata tells him softly

'Thank you' Yukari tells her taking the grey king to their room

'I suggest you all get some rest it has been a long day there is nothing more any of us can do until we hear anything' Zengata tells them yawning

They take the hint then leave there king alone as she wants to be.

The hospital

'Come on Yata or someone pick up' Barentain mutters

Finally, Yata picks up the phone though she doesn't want to have to tells him this.

'Yata I have some bad news' Barentain starts

'bad news' Yata asks

'Misaki, Saruhkio collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion' Barentain tells him gently

'I am on my way' Yata tells her then hangs up

Mikoto comes to find her as she hasn't got the energy or strength to fight any more. She has given up.

'Hay you' Mikoto says

'Yata is on his way' Barentain mutters getting up

'Speak of the devil there he is' Mikoto tells her

'What happened?!' Yata demands

'He pushed himself to far they all did' Mikoto tells him

Kyoto walks out a few moments looking ashen faced then he turns not to Yata but to Mikoto.

'No' Is all Mikoto says shaking his head

'I am sorry but the blue king passed away a few moments ago' Kyoto tells him

Mikoto looks at the gold king who knows what he wants from her the location of the slates.

'what makes you think I know' Barentain asks

'You do' Mikoto tells her

'fine come with me Yata inform the others plus keep an eye on Fushimi and Kuroh please' Barentain asks

'I will' Yata tells her

'Good also Kyoto we need the blue kings body' Barentain asks

'I am not asking but take it I know not how it vanished' Kyoto tells her

'Thank you Yasuo' Barentain tells him

'since when have you been on first name terms' Mikoto asks

'About three years' Kyoto answers

The penny drops why he pretended to be stunned when seeing her as he was stunned at what she had become.

'Go out the back way' Kyoto tells them

The gold king and Mikoto steal the blue kings body which is a great bonding activity apparently.

'You know this is not what I thought I was going to be doing today' Barentain groans

'stop complaining it's my husband that's dead' Mikoto hisses

'I know but who got blood in my car' She asks

'Kuroh where are we going' Mikoto asks getting in the driver's seat

'the tower of the gold king most obvious place' Barentain yawns

'you're telling me this whole time you knew' Mikoto asks taking a corner to fast

'yes I did' Barentain says

They pull up to the remains of the tower then let themselves in Mikoto carrying the blue king.

'Long time since I was here' The gold king sighs

They find the slates where they used to Reside in the top floor of the tower in the central room.

'I have no idea put him on them maybe' Barentain guesses

'that's helpful' Mikoto tells her

'It's not like the slates come with instructions if you wanted more help you should have asked Shiro' Barentain groans

She pulls out her phone then dials Shiros number he picks up quickly he must have heard.

'Shiro I need your help' Barentain mutters

'so my theory is right then' Barentain concludes

'Thank you, how are the other two' She asks

'I will let him know' She says then hangs up the phone

'put him on the slates' Barentain instructs

Mikoto puts the blue king's body gently down on the slates praying this will work.

'How long will this take' Mikoto asks

'I have no idea but I will stay with you' The gold king answers sitting next to him on the floor

'what about Kuroh' Mikoto asks

'Yata is there he will be fine' Barentain Yawns

Mikoto gives her his coat which she tucks under head then falls asleep he can't understand the king in fact no one can.

Mikoto sits and watches both of them through the night.

The next morning

The green clan

'I think something has happened' Tenkei mutters getting up

'What' Yukari asks sitting up

'I think the blue king is gone' Tenkei tells him shocked

They both go through to the main room where both the other king's look like they know as well about the blue king.

'I think Munakta is gone' Zengata says looking up when they walk in

'He must have died last night sometime though I think our gold king and Mikoto might try and bring him back with the help of the slates' CK Tells them

'Where are the slates though is the question' Nagare adds

They all look like we have no idea.

With the slates

'Anything' Barentain asks yawning

'Nothing yet' Mikoto sighs

Then something happens neither of them expect a voice speaks to them they look at Munakta who is looking at them like why are you looking at me like that.

'um' The gold king stutters

'Why are we here also why am I on the slates' Munakta asks the pair

'You tells him your married to him' Barentain tells Mikoto

'you died Resi, so we sort of used the slates to bring you back to life though we had no idea if it would actually work or not' Mikoto admits

'You let him do this' Munakta asks the Gold king

'I did your welcome' Barentain replies

Then the blue king moves across then hugs her the gold king is like what is happing help me.

'He turned nice if I knew this was going to happen I would have never let you bring him back' Barentain squeaks

'oh my lord what did we do' Mikoto laughs rescuing the gold king

The gold king glairs at the blue king then realises they ought to be getting back to the hospital.

'we need to get going I have a Kuroh to see' Barentain reminds them

'of course' Mikoto tells her picking the blue king up

They walk out making sure they are not being watched they get in the car the gold king drives after shoving Mikoto and Munakta into the back.

They get there in record time the others are all there waiting for them.

'I did it' Barentain tells Shiro before disappearing to find Kuroh

'You were dead' Shiro tells the blue king

'Apparently not the gold king may have her faults but she figured it out' Munakta smiles

'what did you do' Kusagni asks

'We brought him back nice' Mikoto sighs

The others look like oh my lord why.

The gold king and Kuroh

'Kuroh' Barentain manages before face planting the bottom of his bed

'I heard that you resurrected the blue king' Kuroh tells her

'Who told you that' Barentain mumbles into the blanket

'No one I guessed you had' Kuroh tells her

The gold king stands up then lays next to Kuroh on his bed.

'You look worse than me' Kuroh tells her gently

'We brought him back nice plus he seems to have a sense of humour know' Barentain says rocking slightly

'you did a good thing know get some sleep' Kuroh tells her

The gold king lays her head on his shoulder then is out like a light in seconds snoring softly.

A knock on the door comes shortly after Yata with Fushimi have finally arrived.

'When did he get checked out' Kuroh asks

'Not long ago we can come back' Yata tells him

'No stay and hide' Barentain says suddenly

'why do we need to hide' Fushimi asks

'Munakta has gone nice we resurrected him and made him nice with a sense of humour so hide' Barentain advises

'Why did you do that' Fushimi asks

'As I said to Mikoto the slates don't come with instructions he should have asked Shiro if he wanted more help' the gold king tells them both

Then a knock on the door tells them all they need to know.

'See I said hide' Barentain tells them then she fakes sleep

'Come in' Kuroh calls wrapping an arm around Barentain

'Why are you all in here' Mikoto asks

'Where is Resi' Barentain asks

'you first' Mikoto tells her

'Hiding from Resi he is nice it's not right' Barentain answers

'you know he is right outside' Mikoto says

'Hay guys' The blue king tells them walking in

Fushimi just looks at him like I really hate you right know. Yata gently leads Fushimi out to see the others. The gold king notices as he walks out how much weight he has lost.

'Is it me or is Fushimi very skinny compared to what he was' Barentain says worrying

'No he is not good he has lost weight' Munakta sighs

'We need to talk' The gold king mutters standing up

A moment later Kyoto appears looking like you actually did it.

'Yasuo' The gold king says

'I now your clever but this is a new one even for You 'Kyoto smiles

'I suppose; can I take Kuroh home' Barentain asks

'Fine keep him safe' Kyoto says caving

A few moments later the four make their way out to the others an odd sight they must make the gold king who brought back a king, Kuroh who has risked it all for the gold king, Mikoto the former red king who had a hand in bringing back the blue king and was brought back by the slates as well finally the blue king who was dead but was brought back by a king and a former king using the power of the slates even if it changed his personality a bit.

'Oh look who it is little miss the slates don't have an instruction book' Shiro chuckles

'I sort of made it work even if he is nicer than he was I think he has a sense of humour know as well' Barentain whispers

'I heard that' Munakta says Yawning

'I think we should get back to ours and get some rest' Borando suggest seeing the state of her king

Barentain the gold king has seen herself in a mirror suddenly realises while her dress is fine she looks like awful.

'I know we had other things going on but someone could have told me' Barentain whines

'Oh lord come here' Kuroh tells her

Kuroh hugs the clearly exhausted gold king who just falls asleep in his arms.

'I will be fine if anyone else carries her she will not be pleased' Kuroh says scooping her up

'Look at that' Borando smiles

'Misaki why are you looking at me like that' Fushimi asks his Husband

Yata says nothing just picks him up which is impressive though the amount of weight Fushimi has lost could explain it.

'Well then' Mikoto says

Then he picks up the blue king. Both Borando and Seri look at Tatara and Kusagni like no you don't they don't.

Then they all leave once they retreat to the safe haven that the gold kings house has now become.

When they finally get there they all look at each other like what next.

The green

'The slates' Zengata groans

'What is happening' Nagare asks worried

'she did it' CK answers

'Oh we underestimated her she knows not only where they are but how to play the slates' Tenkei adds

'what does this mean for us all' Sukuna asks

'It means she has more power than she can ever use or ever need to use' CK informs him

'This means she tied most powerful with the first king the immortal king then' Yukari asks

'It will definitely take a king to kill her' Nagare sighs

'If we kill her it runs the risk of destroying one of our Damocles and killing ourselves' Zengata points out

'If we could trick one of the other kings' Nagare contemplates

'There is no way we could trick any of them into killing her' Yukari tells him

Tenkei stands wraps his arms around Yukari allowing Yukari to lean into him Yukari sighs then settles in the grey king's arms.

'You worry too much' Tenkei tells him

'I have a good reason to Iwafune' Yukari answers

'Mishakuji stop worrying we will figure it out' Tenkei says before kissing Yukari

'As much as we love you guys really' Sukuna ask burying his face in his hands

Yukari pulls away he smiles looking shocked.

'See nothing to worry about' Tenkei tells him

'How did this even happen?' Nagare asks

'I have no idea' CK replies

They all look like well I suppose at least they are happy at least.

'I think it's wonderful you are with each other' Zengata tell the pair hugging them to show she means it.

They all smile knowing some good some has good come out of the last few weeks.

'Get some rest we make our move soon' Zengata tells them letting go of them

'Alright my lady we shall do as you command' Yukari smiles

'Good' Zengata replies walking off to her room

'She has changed' Nagare laments

'Maybe for the better she has become more like a king' Tenkei retorts

Nagare looks at him then at Yukari, Tenkei gets the hint. He takes his arms from around Yukaris waist. Yukari looks like what are you doing. Tenkei looks at him then picks him up.

Then he carries him off to their room Sukuna and CK look traumatised.

Then they to retire for the night along with Nagare.

The gold kings house

Kuroh has already carried off the gold king to their room refusing to leave her side for no one.

Kuroh and the gold king (Barentain)

'Pyjamas' Barentain mutters finding a clean pair

Then she retreats into her bathroom to change when she returns a few moments later she is wrapped in a T-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms her hair is down falling in waves down her back she flops onto the bed next to Kuroh.

'Come on' Kuroh tells her moving for her

She yawns the settles down on the bed pulling the quilt over her falling asleep instantly Kuroh pulls her to him falling asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

Down stairs

'You know I never actually said thank you' Munakta realises

'You did' Mikoto replies worried something has gone really wrong

'Oh I did yes' Munakta mumbles

'You to take the room you used last night same goes for you Fushimi and Yata' Borando tells them sighing

'they might as well live here' Barentain says from the top of the stairs shocking them

'I thought you were asleep' Kuroh yawns joining her

'they with their mutterings woke me up' Barentain replies

'come on you back to bed' Kuroh tells her dragging her off to their room

'that was weird' Fushimi yawns

Yata picks Fushimi up by wrapping an arm around his back then lifting him up Fushimi sighs then wraps an arm around Yata to balance himself then Yata carefully carries him up the stairs.

'Ah to the hell with it' Munakta says

'what do you mean by that Resi' Mikoto asks puzzled

The blue king says nothing just literally sweeps Mikoto off of his feet by picking him up though it tends to be the other way around. Mikoto grins mischievously at the blue king.

'somehow I am very concerned by that smile Anna don't look' Kusanagi tells her

The blue king takes this reprieve to disappear upstairs with Mikoto the others are like that was really worrying.

'Hum well I suppose they are happy which is good news' Borando says right before Tatara picks her up

'see you in the morning' Tatara winks before taking the gold king's second

'well you know' Shiro says

'you know what' Anna asks

'they are happy' Neko mews

'indeed they are' Seri smiles

They then go to find some where to sleep.

Yata and Fushimi

'I love you so much' Yata tells Fushimi

'I love you even more Misaki' Fushimi sing songs

'I love you the most' Yata says winning

Fushimi grins as Yata sets him down on the bed, Yata tugs of the jumper Fushimi has been wearing then notices that someone most likely the gold king washed both Fushimi coat and shirt.

'when did she have time to do that' Yata asks checking the bandages on Fushmi's side which are crusted with dried blood

'I have no idea' Fushimi yelps as Yata peels of the old bandages

'Sorry' Yata tells him neatly pulling off the last of the old dressings

'moron you pushed yourself to far for your king again' Yata tells his husband

'On the Brightside unlike the captain I didn't die' Fushimi points out

'I wouldn't bring that up in front of them' Yata suggests

Yata finishes re bandaging Fushmi's side then gently pushes him down onto the bed lying next to him letting his husband settle himself into his side.

Mikoto and Munakta

'You have changed' Mikoto mutters as Munakta drops him on the bed

'I know I have' Munakta mutters before face planting the bed and falling asleep

'really' Mikoto groans rolling the blue king onto his back

Mikoto sighs then lies next to the blue king who is already snoring then falls asleep himself.

Tatara and Borando

'There faces' Borando laughs

'I think Kusanagi's expression was the best' Tatara giggles

Borando high fives him wiping tears away from her face with her other hand. Then Tatara takes away his hand then kisses her for the first time. He slips an arm around her back she then puts an arm around his back before finally pulling away.

'How was that' Tatara asks

'Amazing' Borando replies stunned

'Good know I suggest we get some sleep' Tatara tells her smiling

'I agree as long as you stay with me' Borando tells him

'no place I would rather be right know than with you' Tatara tells her truthfully

'Well that's very good then' Borando replies laying down on her bed

Tatara follows suit wrapping an arm around her pulling her close as he possibly is able to then the gold kings second falls asleep in his arms. Tatara follows suit a few moments later.

With the others

They are all sleeping in various places. Kusanagi is watching both Anna and Seri sleep making sure they both stay safe as he loves them both but in different ways he tucks his jacket over Seri as he is worried she will

freeze as she is sleeping on the sofa with no blanket or anything.

Shiro and Neko have once more crashed in the basement both are fast asleep as this is the one place that they are all safe in which says something.

The next morning with the green clan something interesting is happening.

'Mishakuji what are you doing' Tenkei asks blinking in the light as the sun is streaming in through the open window

'Waiting for you to wake up' Yukari grins

'Ah alright then' Tenkei says getting up then pulling on clothes

They walk out of their room to meet the others.

'He's not dead' Zengata cries

'I take Munakta is alive then' Yukari asks

'how do you even know this' CK asks

'Yes he is and I know because of this' Zengata says tossing down a paper

On the front is a photo taken of the blue king last night after he was meant to be dead.

'Oh then she really did it' Sukuna says slightly impressed

'I know she did but why?' Zengata asks

'she cares for him more than she lets on she has a big heart' Nagare supplies his sister

'will we never be rid of her' Tenkei asks

Yukari shakes his head.

'apparently not we need to find those slates' Zengata snaps

'I know we do my lady' CK sighs

'leave them till tonight then we strike when they least expect' Zengata growls

They all nod in agreement and Zengata flashes them a smile.

The gold kings house

'Some one looks happy' Shiro says to the gold king when she walks in

Kuroh follows her in walking just behind her looking at her like she is the most wonderful thing on the entire earth.

'she spent the whole night using me as a pillow so she should be happy' Kuroh says stealing a chair then pulling her onto his lap

'we need to plan they haven't done anything in two days they will strike today I reckon' Kusanagi tells them joining them

'oh we know that but let them think that we don't know they are going to attack us' Anna says wisely

'Hay guys' Borando beams

'Good morning' Barentain tells her second

'So we are striking back then' Mikoto asks walking in hand in hand with the blue king

This is too much for the gold king who starts to hyperventilate from the shock of it.

'Breathe' Kuroh tells her patting her back

'What happened to her' Yata asks

'We did apparently' Munakta sighs wearily

'are they holding hands they never used to do that' Fushimi mutters freaked out like the gold king

'Captain ?' Seri squeaks

Munakta is kissing Mikoto in front of them all normally this wouldn't cause a stir as Mikoto normally kisses the blue king not the other way around.

'can you wait till oh not you guys as well' Barentain sighs giving up as Yata kisses Fushimi

'So are you going to complain if I do this' Kuroh asks

'do what?' Barentain asks

Then Kuroh kisses her one arm around her waist the gold king just takes it as she's like meh this is great.

'oh look at that' Munakta chuckles

Barentain pulls away looking like you saw nothing as she gets up then fishes out a box of cereal which she eats straight out of the box she offers some to Fushimi who is stood next to her and Yata as well who take some.

'you lot have no manners' Tatara tells them

'no' Mikoto says joining the other three

'one of you is meant to be a king' Shiro points out

'oh you mean me yes I know' Barentain sighs

'in regards today who is taking on whom' Munakta asks them changing subject

'I think we switch Kuroh are you fit for battle' Shiro asks

'I am what about you Fushimi' Kuroh asks

'I will fight as long as I am able to' Fushimi answers

'good I am going to take on the grey king' Barentain tells them startling them

'Is that to get revenge on Yukari' Munakta asks

'no it's because he is the only one that Zengata will risk sending after me' Barentain smiles sadly a look they know too well

'Oh no' Anna says shaking her head

'No doubt she is planning one of you to kill me the fore taking out two kings forcing the grey kings hand making him kill me if need be then it will destroy me and him both as it will destroy his Damocles' Barentain admits

'no don't do this Roren don't do it' Kuroh tells her

'we have a back-up plan' Mikoto tells them all

'you mean the slates' Shiro asks

'indeed we do if only if I die I want you to try and use the slates to bring me back I might change but I will be alive and this is an order as the gold king Shiro passed the control of the slates to the gold king and I am the current gold king' Barentain says running a hand through her hair

'Alright that's what we shall do then if Munakta was brought back you should be as well I hope we can bring you back' Anna tells her

'so do I Anna' Barentain replies

'one thing what is the aim of this' Seri asks

'that is more difficult to answer' Shiro sighs

'to broker a treaty to bring peace and finally unite the seven kings at long last' Munakta tells them

'If we unite seven kings I suppose it means the city will always be protected' Tatara says

'So then I hope we all make it through this battle as we have something to look forwards to' Fushimi smiles slyly looking at Kuroh and Barentain

'what do you mean' Yata asks

'I mean the fact if we all live to see another day that Kuroh and Roren are meant to be getting married in case you all forgot about it' Fushimi smiles

'Well that's something to look forwards to if we don't die' Borando says happily

'one more thing Roren' Yata says directly to the gold king

'what would that be Misaki' Barentain asks him

'are you going to be fighting them in your pyjamas' Yata asks

'oh my lord I forgot I was wearing these' Barentain says vanishing

A few moments later she returns wearing the same outfit she had on yesterday shatter strapped to her back looking better than she has done in days in fact they are looking better than they had done.

'so what next' Tatara asks

'we wait for them to come to us as Zengata is not one for waiting around you have met the green king I just hope she will listen to reason and not resort to violence like she keeps doing' Shiro mutters

'I think this time we will be on level ground Shiro' Munakta says

'I have unlocked my true powers we have four kings the first four king all with powers that working with each other stand as a united front' Barentain informs him

That done they turn to watch for any sign of activity from any of the last three kings they have to be on their guard to catch them when they first appear that way they have a better chance of stopping them also of stopping them getting to the tower of the gold king therefore the home of the slates.

The green king and co.

'What time is it' Zengata asks

'12Pm my lady' Sukuna tells her

'That early its only noon' Zengata groans picking up her bow and tapping it on her knee

'we would go know' Yukari tells his king

'If we go know where will they be' Zengata asks

'most likely these days the gold kings house' Tenkei answers

'They have less resource's what are they even doing' Nagare asks

'I have a feeling we don't want to know what they are doing' CK says truthfully

'I want to know how none of them have killed each other' Nagare says pondering

'I have no idea that would have made our lives easier' Zengata huffs still tapping her bow

'I think maybe that we should strike know my lady' Yukari suggests to her

'I agree actually if we strike know they won't be expecting it we have to put on a show for them to come out to play' Zengata smiles looking out the window

'what is the plan then sister' Nagare asks

'We CHANGE OUR TATICS' Zengata shouts

'You seem happy' Sukuna squeaks

'Ah I am they will think they have it that I will send you all after who I normally do but this time we need to think outside the box make things turn our way for a change meaning that I have to change who I send you after' Zengata announces jumping up onto the table

'are you sure you are alright' CK asks worried

'oh I am just fine my dear colourless king' Zengata says still on the table pointing her bow at a photograph pinned to the wall

This is of course being of the other four kings collaged together from separate photographs as one of all four didn't exist.

'we need to divide and conquer that is the goal of the long game that we have been playing all this time' Zengata tells them

'Then who or which persons are you setting us to take down' Sukuna asks

Zengata turns around to first face Tenkei and Yukari.

'I have an idea that I am sorry Yukari, Tenkei that I will have to use Tenkei to try to at least take the gold king out of the fight I need her alive you see she knows the location of the slates' Zengata says softly

'Of course I will' Tenkei says looking at first her then Yukari

'I will be fine' Tenkei tells Yukari hugging him

'Promise me' Yukari tells him

'I promise you' Tenkei replies

'Know Yukari I have something important for you to do for me' Zengata says to him sitting down on the table

'What is it' Yukari questions

'you finally get to finish off Kuroh' Zengata tells him

'Of course I will' Yukari snarls

Zengata smiles then turns her attentions to Sukuna.

'You as per normal get to take on Yata and Fushimi' Zengata orders

'Thank you I will do my best' Sukuna says picking up his Scythe

'Then you CK you take on the red king' Zengata informs him

'I am looking forwards to this she might be young but she is very powerful' CK mutters

'That leaves Borando and Tatara to you dear brother' Zengata tells him

'Yes that leaves you Mikoto and Munakta then' Nagare sighs

'Yes but getting rid of the blue king is something I have to do myself not kill him outright but kill Mikoto then he will give in giving us a clear path to victory' Zengata reminds him

'oh I know that dear Faye' Nagare says soothing her

'good it's not like any of them are innocent are they look at Munakta he killed Mikoto for some reason they still love each I have no idea how that is holding together' Zengata sighs dramatically

'You know they are married know right' Sukuna asks

'WHAT?!' Zengata demands

'You didn't notice the ring on Mikotos hand did you' CK asks

'no I was too busy focusing on not getting us all killed' Zengata snaps

'It would be why they are closer than they have ever been' Tenkei tells her

'That means Sukuna Fushimi and Yata are married aren't they?' Zengata questions him

'yes they are my lady' Sukuna answers quickly

'Then take out Yata then Fushimi will be easy to take down' Zengata tells him coldly no hint of any warmth in her voice Sukuna nods

'are we going then my lady it would be wise to set up a battle field before they arrive giving us the edge over them meaning we would have more of a chance to defeat them than we have the previous times that we have fought them' Yukari asks her

'yes we are I know the place as well we move to old school they will never expect us to fight there as that means something I am not sure what it means to her but it means something to the gold king' Zengata tells them

They all get to their feet gathering weapons organising the jungle clan to set up a gauntlet (an ally or roof top set up full of hidden soldiers). Once they have done Zengata stands up looks at her few allies then speaks to them once more.

'When we get there we need to make sure each of us is prepared for what is coming Tenkei watch out for her emotions when Yukari takes Kuroh down that is when she will be her most vulnerable, Sukuna take out Yata' Zengata tells them

They both nod in agreement then they leave to fight what could be their final battle against the other kings as they have no idea what in the last few days that the other kings have been up to apart from bringing back the blue king they have very little knowledge of the others kings movements over the last few days as they haven't related once recently for some unknown reason only they know about. Which is not good at all it really isn't?

The gold kings house

'Is that Zengata's Damocles in the sky' Fushimi asks

'it better not be' Barentain grumbles

'You are meant to be a king' Shiro reminds her

'fine we will go then' Barentain mutters

She whistle's then the who lot come to the kitchen looking at her like what know.

'Zengata let's go' Barentain tells them

They all follow her out of the door Kuroh knows something is wrong but he doesn't mention it as they follow the green kings trail across to the one place the gold king never wanted to see her the school house which is rather close to the tower of the gold king where the slates are.

'Good afternoon what took you so long' Zengata asks

'I don't like you that's what took so long' Barentain says

'Roren behave' Mikoto warns

'I didn't tell Tenkei what I want to do to him' Barentain retorts

'what is wrong with you' Tenkei asks

'A lot of things' Barentain replies casually leaning on her sword

'Oh clever' Kuroh whispers

'What is she doing' Shiro whispers back

'Making herself mad' Kuroh smiles

'Exactly Kuroh' Barentain tells him neatly flipping up her sword with her foot and catching it

'show off' Fushimi tells her

'No just well-practiced' The gold king says winking

'If you are done can we please get onto what we came here to do' Zengata asks

'of course' Munakta responds before Barentain insults anyone else

'Gold king ready' Barentain says her Damocles appears

'you stole my line' Munakta mutters

'Sorry' Barentain says not sounding sorry

Tenkei turns to face the gold king she looks not surprised at all in fact she looks like she was waiting for this to happen she steps forwards holding herself as tall as she can which is not very tall.

'See I knew she would send you after me' Barentain sighs

Tenkei looks at her then draws his gun the gold king holds up her sword but is distracted as Yukari goes for Kuroh she does the one thing she can she runs then tackles Yukari.

'ONE FOR THE WIN' The gold king yells taking Yukari down

'oh my lord I have never seen anything like that before' Shiro sighs fighting CK with Anna

'Well I couldn't risk killing you lot as well' Barentain winces as Kuroh pulls her to her feet

Tenkei pulls Yukari to his feet then the gold king and Kuroh stand to fight Yukari and Tenkei together.

The blue king and Mikoto on the other hand are having fun trying to keep brother and sister at bay.

'you know normally I would not be complaining but why can't you just do what she did' Munakta asks Mikoto

'I don't think anyone else could' Mikoto replies punching Nagare out cold

'Get away from my brother' Zengata snarls

'Stop fighting we want peace' Munakta yells

'I don't' Zengata replies

To late Mikoto doesn't see the arrow coming so fails to push the blue king out of the way who stumbles back with an arrow between the ribs.

'Is he alright' Fushimi asks dodging a blow from Sukuna

'I have no idea right know' Mikoto tells him catching the blue king

Fushimi side steps another blow from Sukuna stumbling slightly himself Yata looks at him like what's going on.

The mood shifts in these moments until the gold king sighs then knows what she must do she looks at Kuroh who nods saying yes without really having to.

'What is she doing' Shiro asks mystified

'oh no she's not' Borando says shaking her head

'I didn't want to have to do this' Barentain tells Kuroh

'oh I know' Kuroh replies

'do what' Yata asks

Then they all watch as the gold king turns her sword not to the grey king or Yukari but to herself running herself not quite all the way through Kuroh just stands and lets it happen as he knows the plan off by heart the gold king told him what to do next it means revealing the slates but bringing her back better than ever it was sort of lucky Munakta died or she wouldn't have known if it would actually work.

'What the hell did she do that for' Kusanagi asks stunned

Kuroh says nothing grabs the king and runs like the wind well as fast as he can.

'oh she didn't she wouldn't' Zengata asks

'oh I think she did' Shiro replies

'she is using the slates to bring herself back' Yukari asks

They all look like oh shit.

Inside

'come on wake up please wake up' Kuroh begs the gold king after he places her on the slates

The sounds of the battle have stopped outside they may have figured it out by know.

'Not fun wonder what took him so long' Barentain asks

'that took you about 10 minutes' Kuroh says stunned

'I wasn't dead I was dying they basically stopped me from dying if you must know' Barentain informs him

'ok do you feel different' Kuroh asks

'I am not sure' Barentain answers

'Ok answer this would you eat cereal out of a bowl or the box' Kuroh tries

'the box' Barentain grins

'not that different then, wait you are glowing' Kuroh asks

'Oh I super charged myself apparently' Barentain mutters

'Let's go' Kuroh tells her picking her up

'Yes' Barentain mutters

Outside they know return Kuroh puts down the king who walks across the battle field like nothing has happened.

'Is she glowing' Zengata asks

'Why is she glowing Kuroh' Anna asks

'I have no idea why she is glowing' Kuroh sighs

'I can explain unlike Munakta I wasn't dead I was dying I used the slates to stop myself from dying ensuring that I would have enough power to stop the last three kings if I have to' Barentain explains

'Oh no' Kuroh murmurs

'Resi you seem to have become more like her and her more like you' Mikoto tells the fallen blue king

'No we just pretend I have' Barentain winks back to her old self

'oh you smart thing' Shiro whispers to himself

'What is your answer green king' Barentain asks

'The answer is we fight to the end my dear gold king I think it might be time to face you myself at long last' Zengata announces

'Then fight we shall though I shall tell you know there is no way to win' Barentain replies stepping forwards

'I can try my dear gold king I can try' Zengata answers holding her bow aloft

Kuroh throws the gold king her sword which still has her blood on the blade she wipes it on the ground then raises it high.

'Kuroh you know what to do' Barentain tells him looking at the grey king

'of course.' Kuroh says sorrow in his voice

'Mikoto get Resi out of the way' Barentain tells him

Mikoto nods then takes the blue king out of harm's way the others all know their instructions the parts of the plot.

'Misaki mind out the way' They hear Fushimi yell shoving Yata aside

'You are faster on your feet than you were old timer' Sukuna tells him

'I am not sure whether to be insulted or not' Fushimi mumbles wincing

'Saruhkio are you alright' Yata asks

This allows Sukuna to get to his goal of Yata, Fushimi tackles Sukuna at the last second landing heavily on his already injured side the only plus point is Sukuna has been knocked out.

'Saruhkio' Yata gasps kneeling next to his Husband

'I told you I loved you most' Fushimi groans

'Don't move stay still' Yata tells him gently moving him onto his back

Blood is pouring out of Fushimi's side Yata knows that if he doesn't stop the blood pouring he will be a husband down.

'Take this' Borando tells him as she drags CK across to them

Yata takes her jacket off of her then presses it to Fushimi's side gently.

'You did that to the colourless king' Fushimi asks weakly

'We did' Tatara tells him

'No point in fighting any more let the kings fight it out for us' Kuroh tells Yukari as he has knocked out the grey king

Yukari looks at him but knows ultimately that Kuroh is right then along with the others they turn to watch the gold and green kings fight it out.

'Zengata give up' Barentain pants

'no I will never give up why can only we have the slates' Zengata snaps

'as if we gave them the power of the slates just like when Nagare tried where is he by the way' Barentain says it dawning on her

'he stayed behind' Zengata replies

'ah that would explain it as I was saying like when he tried it will be utter chaos' Barentain reminds her gently

'Well said' Munakta tells her from the side-lines

'you're alive' Mikoto says delighted

'Why is it impossible to kill you all' Zengata screams letting loose a volley of arrows

The gold king reacts on instinct rather than knowing what she is doing as she throws up a force field protecting them all. Her knees buckle under the strain of what she is doing for them. Shiro notices as does Anna and Munakta who know the king is risking everything for them as she has done since she met them they know this is the real her.

'Suoh put me down I need to help her' Munakta tells his husband

'NO' Barentain shouts

The others step back a few paces as she gets up Kuroh even stays back from her as she gets to her feet looking at the green king eyes blazing.

'This is why we need to work with each other not fight with each other' Barentain starts nodding at Mikoto

'We need to stand with each other' Kuroh adds joining the gold king and taking her hand

'I agree' Yata says picking up Fushimi who smiles weakly

'we would fall if not for our friends you should know that' Mikoto tells the green king

Then something that they never thought would happen happens Nagare appears looking at the carnage that is all around him.

'maybe it is time to stop fighting sister hear them out see what they have to say' Nagare tells her

'I have something to say' Yukari tells them

'what is it Yukari' The gold king asks politely

'We draw a clean slate' Yukari suggests

'I agree my proposition is simple we draw a treaty the treaty of seven or the treaty of the Damocles' Barentain tells them leaning on Kuroh

'What is going on' CK and Sukuna ask at the same time

'we are at peace no longer war there is no point to this they are right if we give the people the power look at us we are bad enough image them' Nagare answers swiftly

'yes so we spend our time protecting' Anna says

'we stand as a united front rather than divided it means any threats to the slates we can fight as one rather than trying to steal them from each other all the time, Shiro I pass my position of keeper of the slates to Resi Munakta the blue king and fourth king, Captain of Sceptre four' The gold king tells the silver

'Do you Resi Munakta the blue king and fourth king, Captain of Sceptre four accept this' Shiro asks him

'I do Adolf Wissman, also known as Yashiro Isana the silver and first king also the immortal king and finder of the slates' Munakta says trembling in Mikotos arms

'Then this is settled' The gold king says shaking the green kings hand then pulling her into a bear hug

'Yea she does that to everyone' Kuroh says as she lets go of the green king and hugs Yukari

'I liked it better when she hated me' Yukari says getting crushed

She let's go hugs the grey king then the colourless then Sukuna finally Nagare.

'oh good lord what have we done' Mikoto sighs

'not gotten Fushimi and Munakta to a hospital' The gold king says crumpling herself

Kuroh as soon as she has fallen picks her up.

'totally fine' Barentain promises

Kuroh sighs then carries her a few steps then stops.

'No we are not using the slates any more plus that's not my choice any more it's Resi's' Barentain reminds hi

'Fine then' Kuroh replies carrying her to one of the cars

Yata and Fushimi also join them along with Borando who gets in the back with Yata and Fushimi.

'I am never getting the blood stains out of this car' Barentain mumbles

By the time they pull up to the hospital to which they have got their first she is fast asleep Kuroh has to carry her in. Yata staggers in behind carrying Fushimi in his arms. Borando looks a bit stunned the fact Kyoto is already waiting.

'The green king called ahead you made up then' Kyoto asks taking one look at Fushimi as if he doesn't believe it.

Fushimi is rushed in; the gold king also is rushed as well. A few moments later the others finally arrive.

'more of you' Kyoto asks walking back in

Then he spots the blue king who is not in a good way. Munakta is taken from Mikoto who looks like ok then.

'I Have to admit this is mostly our fault' Zengata sighs

'you have time to make up for it' Shiro tells them

'We all do' Anna adds

'one thing what did she even do Barentain that is' Tatara asks

'I think she figured out to use her emotions in different way she wanted to protect us so she did channelling in into that force field' Mikoto explains

'She is one heck of a king' Yukari agrees

Kuroh looks at him like I still don't like you.

'I don't like you still but I will be nice' Kuroh mutters

'I have to apologise to you Kuroh for all that I have put both through neither of you deserved what I did and for that when I have the chance I would like to also apologise to her for my actions' Yukari explains

'I will let her know that you want to see her' Kuroh smiles

'I am so proud of you' Tenkei tells Yukari

'One thing all of you we have a wedding to plan' Neko mews

'Oh I had forgotten about that' Yata mumbles

'I have a feeling we all know who she wants to walk her down the Aisle so we just have to hope he's ok' Kusanagi tells them

'Who is that then' CK asks

'One person of course Saruhkio' Yata tells him

'I suppose it makes sense she has no family really and Kuroh and Fushimi oh and Yata are her three best male friends' Borando smiles

'Oh no your telling me that she wants me to be a bridesmaid aren't you' Yata stutters

'Hum yes I am' Borando grins

They all burst into laughter finally completely united by this new information. Kyoto walks in looking like what did I miss.

'What just happened' Kyoto asks

'Nothing much' Shiro says

'Well if you are finished I have good and bad news' Kyoto tells them

'The gold king the bad news is she is being her normal grumpy self the good news Kuroh is she is fine just needs to rest she wants to see you as well' Kyoto tells him

'Where is she' Kuroh asks

'same room as last time' Kyoto tells the quickly disappearing Kuroh

Then he turns to Yata next who looks at him worried.

'The bad news is well he has lost a lot of both blood and weight but he is alive and awake if you want to see him he is in the room next door to Munakta room 4' Kyoto tells Yata who vanishes to go see him

'You brought Munakta back then you get him injured again the good news is that all the prior injuries he had healed most likely an after effects of the slates but the arrow manged to go in relatively deep he will be fine you just need to let him take it easy which I know will be hard with him being a king' Kyoto sighs

'room 3 I guess' Mikoto asks

Kyoto nods then Mikoto also goes to see his husband.

'We should maybe get back and start on this wedding thing' Shiro suggests

'I agree maybe also get the blood stains out of the boss's car' Borando adds

They all leave giving the three pairs sometime on their own as they really deserve it especially after the last few days which have been hard on all of them the kings most of all of them.

'one thing what about her dress' Anna asks

'leave that to me' Borando tells them with a worrying smile

'I do not want to know' Tatara tells her

'your job is to get the car cleaned she loves that car' Borando instructs

'Alright what about us' Zengata asks

'you get the cake' Borando tells her and Nagare

'You two as you seem to be joined at the hip you go are on decoration duty' Borando tells Yukari and Tenkei

'What about the rest of us' Seri asks

'get the bar ready I have some things to go get' Borando tells them

They nod worried what the gold kings second has in mind also how on earth are they are getting the other six away from the hospital in time for this to all take place especially Fushimi as the gold king will want Kuroh, Yata and Fushimi all there before she lets this wedding take place she has to have the three there as they apart from her second are the best friends in the whole world even if she is making Yata where a dress because she thinks it is funny.

They nod then go their separate ways to complete their tasks they have to do otherwise they risk death.

In the hospital

Kuroh plus the gold king

'you're ok' Kuroh says wrapping his arms around her looking like thank goodness you are

'Hay I am fine I promise' Barentain mumbles into his shoulder

'sorry did I hurt you' Kuroh asks

'No how are the others has any one killed anyone yet' Barentain asks

'no they seem to be planning our wedding' Kuroh admits

'what? Ow' Barentain says sitting up to fast

'Stay still' Kuroh tells her laying her back down then he moves around and sits on her bed

'I need to stop them' Barentain protest's

'No you don't it will make them happy' Kuroh tells her wrapping an arm around her

'I suppose you figured who I want to walk me down the aisle' Barentain asks

'who else but Fushimi' Kuroh replies

'you got it' Barentain says yawning she rests her head on Kuroh then falls asleep

'Sleep well Roren' Kuroh tells her

A few moments Kyoto walks in sighing.

'I take it you got no choice in the matter' Kyoto asks

'none' Kuroh replies

'Alright then buzz if anything changes' Kyoto mutters walking back out the room

Kuroh leans back and is soon out like a light.

Yata and Fushimi

'Look at the state of you' Yata sighs walking over to his husband

'I have no idea what you mean' Fushimi replies sarcastically

'At least you have a better job than I do at this wedding' Yata mutters

'what wedding?' Fushimi questions

'oh I forgot you were not there' Yata says

'That still doesn't help' Fushimi groans

'Kuroh and Barentain' Yata tells him leaning over to kiss him

When Fushimi pulls away he then thinks about what his husband just said.

'What on earth is she asking us to do' Fushimi asks

'She wants you to walk her up the aisle Saruhkio' Yata tells him

'Oh that I can do what about you' Fushimi questions

'ah she wants me to well be a bridesmaid' Yata mumbles

Fushimi can't help laughing as this is just brilliant.

'Breath monkey' Yata panics

'I'm ok' Fushimi says coughing

'No you're really not' Yata says softly

Fushimi looks up at him then Yata wraps his arms around him kissing him at the same time. When Yata finally pulls away he is on the bed Fushimi knows this was his plan then shifts slightly to let Yata lay next to him.

'Get some sleep monkey' Yata yawns

Fushimi lays back down then drifts off to sleep Yata wrapped in his arms.

Mikoto and Munakta

'You know what the two best things happened today' Mikoto tells his husband

'what would they be' Munakta asks patting his bed

Mikoto gets the hint and sits down then takes the blue kings out stretched hand.

'One you happen to still be with us and the other would be it appears that Yata is being the gold king's bridesmaid' Mikoto says slowly

Munakta starts to laugh coughing slightly, Mikoto is just happy to see his husband happy.

'How did he take that' Munakta asks shaking with laughter

'Well actually' Mikoto laughs

'we are so never letting him forget this' Munakta chuckles

'Indeed Resi' Mikoto says leaning in then kissing the blue king

Then he pulls away scoots up the bed to lay next to him so the blue king settle himself into Mikotos side which he then does then yawns then falls asleep. Mikoto kisses the top of his head then falls asleep himself.

The next day the gold kings house

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING!' Borando yells throwing a pillow at Yukari

'What did I do' Yukari asks

'Slept' Borando growls

'Leave him alone' Tenkei says shielding Yukari from further onslaughts

'Tatara get you butt in here' Borando calls

'I got all the blood out before you ask' Tatara yawns

'Right good' She mutters

'Kusanagi I need you to get Mikoto, Munakta and Kuroh' Borando yells

'I heard sure' Kusanagi answers

'I will get Yata, Fushimi and Roren' Borando tells them storming out the door

They both leave then arrive at the hospital not long after. Kyoto is like fine just take them.

'Sorry Roren but Kuroh need to go with Kusanagi' Borando tells her king

'fine take him' Barentain sighs getting up

'Good your coming with me' Borando tells her king

Then she drags her to Fushimi's room where they then kidnap Yata and Fushimi who look like oh god no.

'Right we have to go get something first' Borando tells them putting her foot down

'this sort of looks familiar' Fushimi mutters

They pull up to a dress shop where Borando shoves the king out of the car into the shop.

'Ah there you are' The shop owner says

'My name is Mikori' She smiles handing the gold king a dress

'I got this last night' Borando explains

The gold king sighs then goes to put her dress on. She tugs it on then looks at herself in the mirror the dress is champagne not white inlayed with silver grey beads around the waist the hem reaches the floor the back is high the front low with a no train her second knows her well she walks out then does a double take.

'Why is Misaki wearing a dress' Barentain asks

'you told me you wanted him to be a bridesmaid' Borando tells her

'when did I mention make him wear a dress' Barentain asks

'Never mind that we need to get going' Barentain tells her

'you need something borrowed, blue, old and new first' Borando mutters

'New is my dress' Barentain starts

'this is old your tiara, borrowed is my bracelet and blue this hair pin' Borando tells her fixing the tiara and pin into place

They finally leave Fushimi sits in the back with the gold king who looks like she is about to pass out.

'You alright' Fushimi whispers

'I am getting married' Barentain squeaks

'hay we are the same age you know' Yata tells her

She smiles then nods.

The church

'where are they' Mikoto mutters

'I have no idea' Yukari answers

Munakta walks up to Kuroh then sighs.

'No sign of her' Munakta tells him

'where could she be' Shiro asks

'I think that might be them' Zengata answers

They all assemble to where they need to be as Yata slips around the back with Borando who stand alongside Neko and Seri.

Fushimi takes the gold kings hand who stands as tall as she can.

Then Fushimi walks her up the length of the church they all look at her as she is incredibly pretty her hair falling in waves down her back.

Fushimi lets go of her hand then sits down in the front then nods smiling at Yata.

'Do you Kuroh Yatogami take Roren Barentain to be your lawful wedded wife' Priest asks

'I do' Kuroh answers

'do you Roren Barentain take Kuroh Yatogami to be your lawful wedded husband' Priest asks her

'I do' Barentain answers

'I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride' The priest tells them

Kuroh kisses Barentain who he knows is smiling.

'Know the question are you walking or am I carrying you' Kuroh whispers

'You know my answer' Barentain replies getting picked up

Kuroh then carries her down the length of the church Borando looks like that wasn't part of my plan but fine I give in.

'So then where are we going' Barentain asks

'the bar of course where else' Kusanagi sighs

'oh I have to throw my flowers' Barentain realises throwing them over Kurohs head

'UH OH' Fushimi sighs

'who caught them' Kuroh asks

'Yukari did' Zengata laughs

'Kuroh can we please get out of here before this gets weirder' Barentain asks

'I think we better' Kuroh answers her getting into the car

'Kuroh places the gold king down in the back of the car kissing her until Fushimi gets in the drivers set.

'We better get going before they notice we are gone' Yata tells them

'we are aiming to get back to the bar first' Fushimi tells her putting his foot down

'why' Barentain yells as he takes a corner to fast.

'As then you two can have some peace till they get there' Yata explains

'they have other cars' Kuroh says

'Yes they do' Yata agrees

'But we got sceptre four to put up a diversion for us' Fushimi adds

'Clever' Barentain tells them as they pull up to the bar

They walk in the whole place is decorated in silver and gold the colours of their clans the gold king is very touched by this small fact.

'You are never driving again Saruhkio as I think we nearly died sever times' Yata tells him

'I was doing my best that car is faster than you think' Fushimi tells Yata

The others walk in at this point looking like what have you been up to while we have been gone.

'You look amazing' Zengata tell Barentain hugging her

'Thank you one thing thank you for helping' Barentain tells her

'I got pillows in the face for you' Yukari tells her

'Who threw pillows at you oh wait I know Erika' Barentain sighs

'Go outside' Munakta tells the pair who are like ok

They walk outside there is more gold and silver a box on the table is the other thing the gold king spots she walks across to it then opens it this must have been what they were working on the last few days' week's maybe it's a book of her and Kuroh no wonder half the photos in the house had vanished.

'You put this together for us' Kuroh asks as the gold king is just sort of dumb struck

'We did is she alright' Fushimi asks

'Roren you ok' Kuroh asks

'Just fine you lot I have no idea what I did with my time before I met you lot' Barentain smiles warmly

'why is she smiling?' Mikoto asks

'I think she happens to be happy' Kuroh answers leading her to a chair

'Don't let them know' Barentain mutters

They sit down side by side Kuroh looking at his wife like how do you make everyone fall in love with you.

'I love you' Kuroh says to her

'I love you the most in the universe' Barentain grins

'she always wins always' Kuroh sighs

She chuckles as Borando sits down at the table along with Fushimi and Yata.

They get through the meal without any one killing each other Tenkei and Yukari sit through most of it holding hands which is just as worrying the gold king thinks without saying anything keeping herself-behaved.

'You know it's time for our first dance' Kuroh tells her taking the gold kings hand and walking with her to the dance floor.

'I can't dance I mean I can't dance Kuroh' Barentain tells him

'You will be fine follow my lead' Kuroh tells her

The gold king sighs a deep sigh but takes Kuroh's hand any way then he slips one hand behind her back.

Then she stands on his foot which sort of ruins the moment slightly.

Then they begin to dance at long last the gold king clearly lied as she can dance wonderfully. When the song finishes everyone else joins them congratulating the pair.

Then Fushimi and Yata walk over as the Gold king sit down for a breather. They look like should we ask her or not.

'Hay guys' Kuroh says

'We have something to ask you it is sort of out gift to you' Yata tells the gold king and Kuroh

'Oh lord what have you done' Barentain asks suspicious

'well we might adopt a kid not just yet though when we do we want you to their god parents well two of them mikoto and munakta are going to be their other ones' Fushimi explains

'of course we will' Barentain exclaims

'Why us though' Kuroh asks

'ah as well we trust you and I think Barentain would make a great aunt figure' Yata tells them

'oh I will, I am so happy for you' Barentain says getting up then pulling the pair into a hug

'good lord I can't breathe' Fushimi mutters

'oh sorry' The gold king squeaks letting him go

'I think it's time we got you home' Kuroh tells her

'oh yes guys we are staying here we are postponing our honeymoon' Barentain tells them

Then she and Kuroh leave the others then start to leave one by one to their various places planning to meet back at the bar first thing in the morning.

The gold kings house

'I love you OH LORD what happened to the house' Barentain mutters

Kuroh says nothing picks her up takes her up the stairs where she takes of her dress Kuroh looking like ok then then she pulls on a clean top that just reaches her knees Kuroh then gets undressed then pulls on a top as well then the gold king snuggles into his side just like she always does. Her ring glinting of the hand of the arm she has draped across him as she turns.

'night Roren I love you' Kuroh tell the sleeping gold king

Soon after there is a crash as Kuroh assumes Borando and Tatara are back. He sighs then pulls the king closer as he doesn't want her woken.

Yata and Fushimi

'Oh come here you' Fushimi tells Yata as they get into their front door

He grabs Yata around the waist then kisses him deeply.

Yata pulls away slightly.

'What was that for' Yata asks stunned

'because stupid I love you' Fushimi sighs walking off to their room

Where he then flops onto the bed then falls asleep Yata sighs rolls him over pulls of his boots and coat tucks him under the covers then yata climbs in with him.

Mikoto and Munakta

'well today was interesting' Munakta yawns loudly as they walk into their flat

'Yes it was you better get some rest you look exhausted' Mikoto says worried about his husband

'Hum I am rather tired' Munakta admits

Mikoto wraps one arm around the blue king's waist then guides him to the bedroom they share gently helping him remove his coat then his boots as Munakta due to the fact he was only yesterday was impaled by an arrow is struggling to bend.

He then slowly removes his trousers then falls into bed with his shirt still on Mikoto gives up sighs gets undressed then climbs into bed pulling the blue king close as he never wants to let him go ever.

'Night Resi sleep well' Mikoto tells him kissing the top off the king's head

'Goodnight Suoh' Munakta mumbles

The snores tell Mikoto that his husband has fallen asleep then he allows himself to be carried off by sleep.

The green kings place

'I think we all could use some sleep are those two already asleep' Nagare asks looking at Tenkei and Yukari

'Shush they are leave them tuck a blanket over them' Zengata whispers

Sukuna throws a blanket over the pair on the sofa then the others leave them in peace so they can get some rest.

Kusanagi and Seri

Seri spends the night at the bar though in the spare room not with Kusanagi not yet they haven't got that far in their relationship just yet.

The next morning

The gold king stabs her alarm clock when it goes off.

'Shut up I just stabbed you' Barentain whines

'You stabbed the alarm clock' Kuroh asks

'it woke me up' The gold king tells him like duh

'It's meant to do that or it was' Kuroh says picking up the remains of the clock

The gold king gets up gets dressed then takes the clock of him pulls the knife out of it then drops the clock in the bin.

'Get up we will be late' Barentain tells her husband

'I am up' Kuroh tells her hugging her

They walk out of their room to the kitchen where Tatara and Borando are already sat.

'we better go come on' Barentain yawns

They take the car pulling up to the Homra bar less than 10 mins later when they get into the bar they see Seri is already there.

'Hay you' Barentain says to Anna

'so we have the second king and the third' Kusanagi says

'better than no kings Izumo' Anna reminds him hoping up on to a stool

A few moments the green, Grey and Colourless king with Yukari, Nagare and Sukuna arrive.

'where are Shiro and Munakta' Yukari asks

'no idea we are also missing Fushimi and Yata' Anna says

'Are we late' Shiro asks

'no we are still missing the blue king, Mikoto, Fushimi and Yata' Kuroh tells his king

'Hay guys' Fushimi calls

'Fushimi' Barentain tells flattening him he gets this as he is one of her best friends

'Good to see you to' Fushimi laughs

'Sorry we are late' Mikoto announces

'what took you so long' Shiro asks

'I had a bit of trouble' Munakta explains

'Are you alright Resi' Anna asks

'I am fine I just woke up late plus my side was acting up' Munakta reassures her

'Know we are all hear I announce the first meeting of the seven kings' Shiro tells them

'I suggest we stand in order' Barentain tells them

The kings arrange themselves in lowest to highest number the first king then the seventh.

Shiro is first flanked by Kuroh and Neko. Then Barentain flanked by Borando. Then Anna flanked by Yata and Kusanagi. The Munakta flanked by Seri and Fushimi. Then Zengata flanked by her brother and Yukari. Then Tenkei on his own and finally the colourless king also by himself.

'The kings all of us will uphold the protection of the slates and I will continue to be protector of the slates.' Munakta tells them

The other kings nod in agreement.

'I propose a toast to the kings' Fushimi suggest

They all join in when they all have a drink.

They spend the rest of the day catching up forgiving each other's past and the things that they have done becoming one.

This is how it ends the kings all lived they united at long last bringing peace to Tokyo. Keeping each other safe and sound making sure each of them has someone to watch their backs people to take their places if they have to making sure that each of them have a purpose in life to each fulfil the destiny the slates have written them.

The end

I may write a short spin off in the future but for now my k story's are done I am turning my hand to RWBY alongside gravitation and hetalia.


End file.
